


even if the sky falls

by fyredancer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fisting, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Safewords, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Vibrators, Voyeurism, cam/streaming, femboy Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyredancer/pseuds/fyredancer
Summary: Xiao Zhan has a side hustle he doesn’t want anyone to know about it. He’s building up a big stream following as a femboy, and his stream chat community is pushing to see someone touching him and giving him a good time.Wang Yibo is the only friend who knows—he helped him set up his stream—and the last person Xiao Zhan would consider asking to join him for the kinds of sex acts his stream wants to see.Yibo has a lot of opinions about that.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 206
Kudos: 901
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. first session

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Kidhuzural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural) in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> A tweak from the original prompt with Kidhuzural’s permission, there is no daddy kink. I have substituted a “didi” kink.
> 
> They are Chinese, but living in the U.S. in this story on student visas.
> 
> I used bubble tea and boba interchangeably. Fight me.
> 
> Thank you to xelloss_poo for the beta and Xinxin for reading through this 90% porn 10% feelings story. I’ll reward us all with a sequel for accessory appendages. :3c
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Camboy!Xiao Zhan is a femboy, who first started it to make ends meet, but in the end he gets very excited in doing it. He wears a mask at all times and has many toys and cutsie clothes and he can be quite dirty, but when people start asking him to have someone fuck him or someone else touching him, he has to consider asking someone to join him for a few rounds.
> 
> Yibo, who's his friend (and who has a MAJOR crush on xiao Zhan), volunteers (as "friends", yknow). Xiao Zhan (who also has a crush on Yibo, but maybe thinks Yibo wouldn't be interested romantically in someone as dirty as him?) Accepts. At first, it's just touching. XZ calls the masked figure "daddy" (they barely show Yibo's body at first at all) and Yibo gets to touch him, spank him, use toys on him, even fist him. Overstimulation while xz has his wrists tied behind his back/on the bedpost. Yibo is silent most of the time, although he does call xz "baby" sometimes, mainly when he's telling xz to come. 
> 
> Then people start asking for them to have sex, wanting to see xz being fucked by an actual dick. They both decide to try it off camera first, because they are friends and they want to make sure they have chemistry in that regard as well, not to mention that they don't want their first time to be filled with kinks. But then as they have very intense sex, xz calls Yibo daddy and Yibo goes completely feral. They end up figuring out about each other's feelings and they continue the camboy thing as a couple. 
> 
> Basically what I want: daddy kink, overstimulation, a little of BDSM, edging, praise kink, xz in pretty clothes, mention of Yibo's big dick big hands big everything, mention of xz tiny waist.
> 
> Do not want: scat, waterspot, blood/knife play, humiliation kink, bottom Yibo.

“Mmm...ahh... _ohh!!_ ”

Xiao Zhan pitches his voice higher, bucking his hips against his hand as he snaps his lacy thigh garter with the fingers of his other hand. He gives in to the full body shudder that takes him and rolls his hips, aiming his cock at his belly as his come bubbles up from the slit. A few strands of it jet out more forcefully after he snaps himself with the garter, landing on his stomach, and he moans louder, angling his hips better for the camera.

“Oh, yeah, that’s so good,” Xiao Zhan says in the breathy, affected voice he uses on stream, hand leaving his garter to toy with a long lock of his dark wig. He presses his heavily glossed lips together. “Did you like that? Mm, did you see how much you made me come?”

He milks his cock with one hand, catching his breath as his orgasm finishes with a few last, satisfying spurts. Xiao Zhan lolls his head to look at the camera, pulls his micro skirt down barely far enough to cover his spent cock, and lifts his fingers to his face. He holds two fingers up to the custom satin mask that covers his face from brow to just above his lips, edged with lace to add more misdirection, and sticks his tongue out.

“That’s all for today, loves,” he says in his high-pitched, breathy cam persona, leaving them with the teasing flash of his tongue as he reaches over to shut off the feed and the camera. 

He grabs one of the towels he keeps nearby and sits down at his computer, checking the stream chat as he always does afterward. He interacts with his regular viewers before he gets down and dirty, not afterward. If they want to give him donos with requests afterward, he takes it into consideration, but his policy is never to make promises. He has a set list people can choose from to guarantee certain acts if they give him a donation.

Xiao Zhan scans the chat for the five most recent big tippers—the $20s and up—and sighs. It was a good, sexy session; at least, he thinks so. But his regulars are asking for more.

 _wanna see someone do that to Baby,_ the first $20 tip begs.

It’s the same story from his regular tippers. _fuck yeah id pay $50 to see someone jacking off Baby_

Xiao Zhan tugs his mask off and sets it aside. The next one promises to price match and begs him directly. _Baby, pls. I’ll match his $50. Wud luv 2 see some1 else make u cum._

The next couple stick to their $20 tips but ask for the same, as they’ve been asking for the last several streams. _get someone in on this. Wanna see a guy spank u,_ said one. The other said, _let’s see someone finger Baby! That would be so fuckin hot_.

Xiao Zhan pushes his lips out in a pout and closes his stream app, exiting out of his browser and sending his computer to sleep. He takes his wig off with care, putting it on its hook beside its brethren on the wig rack he keeps in the corner. He likes to change up his styles and has several different cuts and colors, including a long bubblegum pink one with curled ends that makes a lot of his fans go wild, and a buttery golden wavy one that is one of his favorites. He tends to stick to the black wigs that match his natural color, though he always has shoulder length or longer hair for his streams.

He hurries to the bathroom and scrubs the come off his stomach, doing a quick wipe down before pulling his “work clothes” off and tossing them in his hamper. He is fortunate to live alone in his tiny San Francisco apartment and he’s glad his bedroom is tucked in the corner of the building without a shared wall.

“Hey, pretty kitty,” Xiao Zhan says, opening his door at last to let Jianguo into his room. He’s always careful to clean up afterward before restoring her access rights. He reaches down to scritch the top of her head and she butts against his leg with a sweet little ‘brrrt.’ “Sorry to keep you out, sweetie, but Daddy’s got to keep you fed and being a master’s student on a T.A. stipend wasn’t cutting it.” 

Jianguo keeps weaving around his legs with determination as Xiao Zhan goes back to his rig, nearly tripping him twice. He laughs and reaches down to pet her again as he picks up his phone and checks for notifications. 

As usual after a session, he’s a little tired and a little lonely. And as has been the case for the past few cam sessions since he’d said so out loud to Wang Yibo, his friend has invited him to bubble tea.

 **WYB:** _going down the street to Happy Hearts, join me?_

Short and to the point as always, that Yibo.

 _see you soon,_ Xiao Zhan taps out a quick reply and goes to his closet to get decent. Micro skirts and sheer spaghetti strap black halter tops are not for the view of people who aren’t paying him.

Jianguo follows him, promptly disappearing into Narnia as soon as he opens the door. He chuckles at her antics—she likes to hide behind his suits and get fur on the pants cuffs—and grabs a pair of jeans and a decent light-weight shirt. 

_It’s not a date,_ Xiao Zhan has to remind himself. No matter how much, maybe, Xiao Zhan wants it to be. Yibo is his friend, and his stream mod, and the only person who knows about Xiao Zhan’s secret side hustle. If there had been a time for Yibo to express any interest in him, surely it would have been after the first few streams where he’d seen basically Xiao Zhan’s everything.

Xiao Zhan still wants to look nice for Yibo, even if his friend is indifferent to his charms.

“See you later, kiddo. I love you!” Xiao Zhan tells Jianguo, who has followed him out of the closet. He reaches down to ruffle her little head one more time before he closes the closet and grabs his wallet. “Be good, okay?”

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo live in the same cheap—for San Fran—mostly Chinese neighborhood. The bubble tea place down the street for Yibo is around the corner for Xiao Zhan and within walking distance. He makes quick work of it with his long legs and swift strides. He had joked once to his mother, who is still back in Chongqing, that he is still single because he walks too fast for anyone to even think of stopping him and asking him for a date.

That, and being gay, but he doesn’t have the courage even after a decade of knowing that about himself to let her in on that. Part of him is scared of disappointing his mother, but a tinier, ashamed part of his upbringing that he can’t overcome is afraid she might see that side of him as something that needs to be fixed. 

Besides all of that, Xiao Zhan has gotten himself into cam work to be able to have a decent living through grad school and send some money home besides. He would probably get straight up killed by his parents for that, so it’s something no one can ever, ever find out.

Mired in those brooding thoughts, Xiao Zhan pushes open the door with its cheery pink smiling double heart logo. The bell over the door rings its chiming note of welcome and Xiao Zhan looks around inside the cozy shop for his friend. 

Yibo stands out anywhere and the dim interior of the bubble tea shop is no exception. He lifts a hand, snaring Xiao Zhan’s attention right away. He’s managed to snag the low couch against the wall that is always in demand and there are two drinks on the table in front of him.

“Hey,” Xiao Zhan says, lifting his hand in greeting. He is oddly sheepish as he makes his way over to the couch.

“Hey,” Yibo replies. He waits until Xiao Zhan sits, then picks up the bubble tea from the table and puts it right into his hand.

Xiao Zhan smiles at him and realizes with rising panic that the dip in the middle of the couch is making him slide down the cushion. Within a few seconds, he is thigh to thigh with Yibo. To distract himself, he takes a sip of his bubble tea. Yibo has gotten him the jasmine milk tea with green tea boba that is his favorite.

“Uh, how did it go?” Xiao Zhan asked. Yibo is his moderator and always mods his streams, doling out warnings, time-outs, and suspensions with a heavy hand. Xiao Zhan is pretty sure his entire fanbase is terrified of W1B0-805.

Yibo’s gorgeous face furrows into an immediate scowl. “Only had to suspend three,” he says. “They kept spamming the chat.”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan says faintly. He doesn’t ask for details. He is pretty sure the spam was the same request as his frequent tippers— _let us see you with someone._

“You okay?” Yibo leans toward him, still frowning.

“I’m fine,” Xiao Zhan replies. “I thought it was a good stream. I was pretty into it.” He hesitates.

“But?”

Xiao Zhan sighs and sinks back into the yielding couch cushion behind him. He sips at his tea, getting a mouthful of green tea pearls, and chews on them reflectively before answering. “I’ve been putting a lot of effort into these past few streams, you know? The makeup, the toys, the outfits. And I know I’m lucky to be so popular, especially for a relative newcomer.”

“It’s not that surprising,” Yibo says.

“No?” Xiao Zhan gives him a sidelong glance, biting down onto his straw.

“You’re beautiful and the camera loves you,” Yibo says it in a matter-of-fact, almost mechanical way. He doesn’t look at Xiao Zhan. “Plus, you’re in a hotly competitive niche.”

Xiao Zhan’s mouth pulls down. “Yeah, there’s not that many femboys.” He has a big following with men and a few horny women who like to see him play with himself. “But that’s not enough anymore.”

Yibo’s eyes cut toward him.

Xiao Zhan sucks on his straw for a moment, swallows, and sets his drink on his knee with a sigh. “All the big tippers keep asking for me to include someone on the stream who’s, you know, _doing stuff_ to me.”

“Yeah, and I’ll keep timing them out when they keep pushing you for it,” Yibo says steadily, not looking at him again.

Xiao Zhan pouts. “I’ve been starting to think I should do it. Accommodate the requests. There’s so _many_ , Yibo, and it would mean a lot more tips, even if I have to split them with someone.”

Yibo’s head turns sharply. “Zhan-ge?” he questions.

There is a knot in Xiao Zhan’s stomach. “I could ask Ji Li,” he says, but he isn’t thrilled about it. Even though he knows Ji Li is also gay, he doesn’t want the man’s hands anywhere near his ass or anything else.

“Him? No way.” Yibo shoots it down instantly. “You want to keep your stream a secret, right?”

“Oh, you’re right.” Xiao Zhan drinks more of his tea. Ji Li is also a huge gossip. Anything he becomes privy to gets to be everyone’s business. “Wang Zhuocheng, maybe.”

“Not him,” Yibo says. “Too squeamish.”

Xiao Zhan drinks more tea and aims big eyes at Yibo. “Do I want to know—you know what, never mind.”

Yibo raises an eyebrow at him. “You’d traumatize him for life with the basic stuff.”

“Really?” Xiao Zhan sips until he gets another mouthful of green tea pearls. As he chews and swallows, he considers. “Hmm, then I guess, maybe Liu Haikuan? He’s mature enough—”

“His boyfriend would murder you,” Yibo interrupts.

“Oh.” Xiao Zhan’s eyes get very wide. “I didn’t even know. He’s very discreet, I guess?”

“Not really, you just haven’t met him yet. Zhu Zanjin is the possessive type, to the max.”

“Oh, I know Zhu Zanjin,” Xiao Zhan says, clapping his free hand to his thigh. “Whoa. I didn’t realize they were together. Yeah, bad idea, and he was going to be the next on my list, so…that’s a no-go.”

“Very much no,” Yibo says. “They’re exclusive.”

“Figures.” Xiao Zhan sighs and props his chin on his fist. He is running out of men in his circle of acquaintances. Yu Bin wasn’t on the list, because he is pretty sure even asking him would make him faint. Peng Chuyue has gone back to China, otherwise he would have been first on the list. And he’d have done it, too, even if it would have made their friendship weird.

He sighs again and tries to think whether there were any white guys he trusted that much but is one hundred percent sure that no, there are not. They couldn’t even be trusted to clean their own assholes, let alone be granted permission to touch someone else’s.

“Song Jiyang,” Xiao Zhan says, though he is throwing the name out there out of sheer desperation. Jiyang is very pretty and he has very nice hands, but—

“He’s in a throuple,” Yibo says. “Not all throuples are into polyamory and they’re not.”

“Work with me here, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, exasperated. “If I’m going to get this going, and get those huge tips, I need to find _someone_ who will do this with me, but not try to take too big of a cut.”

Yibo puts a foot up on the table. “I’m insulted, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan’s head swings to the side. “What? Why?”

“You’ve listed off all these guys, you even got all the way to Zhu Zanjin and Song Jiyang, and my name never once crossed your mind?” Yibo says. “It can’t be that you don’t consider me trustworthy. I set up your damn stream.”

Xiao Zhan stares at him, his mouth going dry. He never would have asked Yibo in a million years, because he is in the throes of the biggest crush on Yibo. But here he was, offering himself.

He sips at his tea again to avoid saying anything for a moment. He chews on his green tea pearls longer than he really needs to. Yibo is still looking at him and Xiao Zhan keeps his gaze fixed on the bright pink double-heart sticker on the lid of his tea.

“I, um.” Xiao Zhan has to clear his throat from being too froggy. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” He looks at his knees like his life depends on it.

Yibo snorts. “Well, it’s not imposing if I volunteer, is it?”

“I…” Xiao Zhan begins. He is overwhelmed. Out of anyone he wants to do _any_ of those things with, Yibo tops the list. No pun intended. He’d been so sure Yibo was uninterested in him.

Then again, he might not be interested. He’ll be getting a good cut of those tips. And even straight men were usually willing to do a lot of things right up to the line with a femboy who looks like Xiao Zhan does when dolled up for the camera.

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan says, before he thinks too hard about the offer. “I mean, sure. As long as you’re okay with it. And I’ll give you a share of the tips, of course.”

Yibo nods.

Xiao Zhan pulls in a slow breath and drinks more of his tea. He’s gone through most of the jasmine milk tea and done a pretty terrible job of rationing his green tea pearls; he has about a third of his tea left and a lot more of the pearls. “Then, I accept. We, um, should probably make a list. Of what you’re willing to do.” He casts a glance around the tea shop, even though no one is even near enough to eavesdrop.

“Whatever you need,” Yibo says with a shrug.

Xiao Zhan frowns at him. “That’s terrible, Yibo. I’m not doing that to you. We have to go over the offers, and make sure you’re okay with everything—” 

“I’m okay with whatever you are,” Yibo interrupts.

Xiao Zhan’s frown deepens.

“I have seen your streams, you know,” Yibo says pointedly.

“We’re making a list,” Xiao Zhan says. He digs into his rear jean pocket for his phone, half turning against the couch, which puts him against Yibo’s shoulder thanks to the deep sag in the middle.

Yibo says nothing, just lets Xiao Zhan use him for leverage as he retrieves his phone and leans against him hard as he gets himself upright.

 _It doesn’t mean anything,_ Xiao Zhan tells himself. He is proving he’ll be comfortable with touching. They’ll be doing a lot more if Yibo actually follows through with it.

_Aiyoh, is Yibo going to follow through with it?_

Xiao Zhan wants him to, but he doesn’t at the same time.

He unlocks his phone. He’s already compiled a list of requests from his big tippers, half-entertaining the idea in his head, but unable to settle on someone he trusts enough to ask to do this with him.

His eye goes over the list twice before he realizes he isn’t reading any of it.

Yibo nudges him. “Zhan-ge? Do you want me to read over your shoulder, or—”

“No.” Xiao Zhan takes a breath. He can do this. He can say, aloud, the things he is proposing that Wang Yibo do to him. “Um, touching me. My bare ass, back, and thighs.”

“So vanilla,” Yibo says. “Not a problem.”

Xiao Zhan’s mouth skews. “Manhandling. Tying me up. Spanking me. Um. Jacking me off.” He says that last part very quiet and fast, a little queasy at the thought of Yibo’s long-fingered hand wrapping around him, but only for the camera.

Yibo yawns.

“All right, smartass,” Xiao Zhan says, trying to sound annoyed, when he actually thinks Yibo is too cute. “Fingering me. Using a dildo and a vibrator on me.”

“That’s all fine,” Yibo says.

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan says.

“Was that all?”

“No,” Xiao Zhan admits. “Another one that’s gotten a lot of requests is, um, fisting. And I definitely can’t do that one by myself, so.”

“Are you sure you want that one on the list?” Yibo challenges. He holds up one of his big, broad hands.

Xiao Zhan gulps. “Uh, if you’re okay with it, I am.” He shifts on the couch until he is looking Yibo full in the face.

Yibo’s eyes seem to glint. “I told you, Zhan-ge. Whatever you need.”

Xiao Zhan picks up his tea again and sucks on the straw, hard, until the remaining liquid sputters on empty amongst the remaining green tea pearls. He sits back and stores some boba in his cheek pocket. “Then, let’s do this. I’ll give you a forty/sixty split.”

Yibo laughs and pats his thigh. The fleeting touch of his broad hand is warm and brings instant heat to Xiao Zhan’s cheeks. “Zhan-ge, you’re a terrible negotiator. Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to haggle? You’re not supposed to start where you want to settle. Besides, I think thirty/seventy is more fair.”

Xiao Zhan blinks, disarmed. “Really? I mean, I won’t turn you down if you say so.”

“It’s your stream, your fanbase,” Yibo points out. “You’re doing most of the work. Consider me like a guest star.”

“Mm, okay,” Xiao Zhan says. “Thirty/seventy then.” It is a financial transaction. Yibo is solely interested in the money. Xiao Zhan nods and tries to keep a businesslike look on his face. Still, this is as much of Yibo as he’s likely to get, so who can fault him if he enjoys it?

“Bring up your calendar, let’s figure out when you want to get started,” Yibo commands, pulling out his own phone.

Xiao Zhan is a little startled. “What, right now?” 

“No time like the present.” Yibo gives him a faint, inscrutable smile. 

“Um, all right.” Xiao Zhan is puzzled. Yibo knows when his stream days are. He guesses Yibo must really need a cut of that cash. “I was going to do something light and easy tomorrow afternoon. Why don’t we start with that?”

Yibo’s shoulder presses warmly against Xiao Zhan’s, making him bite down on his lip. “Sure,” Yibo says, monotone as though they are planning a study session. “That’ll work.”

Xiao Zhan suppresses a sigh. This was why he’d been considering any of his other friends. Was he really going to be able to do this with his one-sided feelings in the mix?

“Then come over around noon.”

***

When noon of the next day arrives, Xiao Zhan is covered in a fine sheen of anxiety sweat that he hopes Yibo doesn’t notice as he answers the nonchalant knock.

Yibo enters his apartment, toes his shoes off as he hands Xiao Zhan an iced green tea and a mantou from the corner store that’s on the way to his apartment, and reaches down for Jianguo as the cat attempts to twine her entire body around his ankle.

“Hey, little sweetie,” Yibo says to her in that soft tone he uses exclusively on animals, and if he didn’t already have Xiao Zhan’s entire heart, it might be given again on the spot right then. He cocks his head to look up at Xiao Zhan. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

Xiao Zhan swallows hard. “Uh, something easy,” he replies, turning away from that very direct stare. “Think of it as a teaser for the stream and kind of…like a test screening?” He risks a glance over his shoulder.

Yibo straightens from petting Jianguo, dusting his hand off on his jeans. “All right,” he says agreeably.

Xiao Zhan heads for his room, keeping up a light chatter to keep himself distracted. It’s not the first time he’s had Yibo in his apartment, of course; not even the first time he’s been in his bedroom. After all, Yibo is the one who set up Xiao Zhan’s rig, his webcam set-up, and got his livestream up and running while Xiao Zhan was trying to fumble his way through Youtube tutorials and cursing out power tools for savaging him.

“I put up a dark background behind the bed, and set up the camera for a tight angle, so all you’ll have to do is stand at the foot of the bed and, um…well, anyway, there’s no need to worry about what you’re wearing, because it will just be your hands in the frame,” Xiao Zhan says, simultaneously trying not to think about Yibo’s hands while he’s _only_ able to think about what those hands will be doing to him soon.

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo says. “Relax. Don’t make it weird.”

Xiao Zhan casts an anxious glance at him and gulps. “Sorry, I…am I being weird?” He says it quietly.

“No,” Yibo says amiably, “but I can see you winding yourself up, Zhan-ge. Do you have water?”

“Oh, uh…” Xiao Zhan flutters his hands and looks around his room. “No.”

“I’ll be right back,” Yibo says. He leaves.

Jianguo looks up at Xiao Zhan, blinks, and follows Yibo. Xiao Zhan sighs and wants to call her a traitor, but she’s been like this every time Yibo visits, following him around like he’s a prime sunbeam. He can hardly blame her; he feels the same way. He can only hope Yibo chalks up his tension to nervousness rather than being completely and utterly head over heels for him.

“Ah, this was a bad idea,” Xiao Zhan mutters as he drifts over to his canopy bed, all set up for filming with a yoga mat and towel draped over the comforter. There is a knee-high chest at the foot of the bed, which is slightly higher; it’s the right height for Yibo to kneel on as he leans in and…well. Xiao Zhan is already blushing and he’s not even kitted out for the stream yet.

Yibo comes back into his bedroom as Xiao Zhan is adjusting a pair of folded towels that will be just out of frame, but ready at hand for easy clean-up.

He hands a bottle to Xiao Zhan and their fingers touch. Xiao Zhan almost drops the bottle but tightens his fingers with a squeak.

Yibo frowns.

“I, um…” Xiao Zhan turns away and looks at his row of wigs. He hasn’t decided which one he’s wearing today, although he’s settled on his outfit. He just needs to change into it.

“Do you have some kind of script for me?” Yibo asks. “Or are you going to let me know what we’re doing?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes snap back to his and he spends an endless minute uncapping his water bottle, trying to organize his thoughts. “Well, I’m going to get dressed for stream, then I’ll spend five or ten minutes with chat, as usual,” he said.

Yibo nodded and lifted his phone. “My time-out finger will be ready, Zhan-ge.” He gave Xiao Zhan a grin that flustered him all over again.

“Then, I’m going to get on my bed like usual, but facing the headboard instead of the foot,” Xiao Zhan soldiers onward. “Because, before I really do much more than, uh, touch myself through my skirt, you’ll come up to the bed there.” He nods to the sturdy chest at the foot of the bed.

Yibo looks at the chest briefly, gaze returning to Xiao Zhan. “You’re wearing a skirt,” he says. It’s not a question.

“Yeah, easy access,” Xiao Zhan replies. It’s not just for the easy access, though. It’s to play up the femboy nature of his stream. He usually keeps his skirts on while he’s playing with himself. Sometimes thigh-high stockings, too.

“Are you wearing the garters again?” There’s a dark intentness to Yibo’s gaze.

Xiao Zhan blinks. “I can?”

Yibo nods. “Do it,” he says. “And put your panties over the garters.”

Xiao Zhan’s mouth rounds, but he says nothing. He can’t. His voice will break if he does, he’s pretty sure. So he just nods.

“And what are we doing from the list today?” Yibo presses.

“Um.” Xiao Zhan grabs for his phone, even though it’s unnecessary. He’s already decided what he wants them to do today. It’s seared into his mind.

Yibo cocks his head and waits. 

“It’ll just be your hands in frame today,” Xiao Zhan assures him. “When I start to touch myself, you’ll reach into frame and, I don’t know, flip my skirt up.”

“Can I improvise?” Yibo asks.

Xiao Zhan eyes him. “What do you have in mind?” he says, trying not to sound wary.

“I’m thinking, I bat your hands away,” Yibo says. “To show the stream I’m not going to let you do the touching.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Xiao Zhan says right away, recognizing the visual appeal. “Yeah. Yes, I mean, you…you know what I’m good with.”

Yibo arches a brow. “Only when it’s just you. That’s why I asked.”

“Yeah, that sounds fine,” Xiao Zhan says. “And then, you can, um.” He is trying so hard not to flush.

Yibo’s mouth quirks.

Xiao Zhan focuses on his phone for a moment instead of Yibo, just for the relief of looking away from him. He doesn’t need to read off his actual rough notes for the stream. “If you’re okay with pushing my skirt up, pulling my panties down, and…” He chickens out. “Uh, touching my thighs.” He was going to say, _fondling me_ , and he just can’t do it.

Yibo is nodding. “Okay. And you don’t mind if I touch you?”

Xiao Zhan looks up at him. “You will be touching me? That’s the whole point.”

Yibo raises his brows and gives him a very direct look. “ _Touching_ you.”

Heat flares up Xiao Zhan’s neck. “Y-you’re okay with that? Right out the gate?”

“Sure,” Yibo says, all nonchalance. “What’s the big deal? I have one, too, you know.”

“Oh, really?” Xiao Zhan snaps back, affecting annoyance. He shakes his head and sets his phone down, sipping at his water. “Yeah, then…I mean, if you want. Go for it. If you’re swatting my hand away, I guess it makes sense for the scene, you know? I can start to take care of myself, and—”

“And I can manhandle you a bit, wrestle your hand away and finish you off,” Yibo interrupts.

Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and sips at his water to steady himself. He nods slowly. “That’ll work.” He tries to frame it like he frames all of his other streams, like it’s a job, with a set list that he works his way through. He takes a few breaths, opens his eyes, and meets Yibo’s waiting gaze.

“Zhan-ge, is this really okay?” Yibo puts his head to the side again. “If it’s too much, I can go to the living room and mod your stream like usual, you know.”

Despite the rabbiting of his heart in his chest, Xiao Zhan manages to nod. “Fine,” he says, and he’s proud he doesn’t sound breathless. “I’ll go get changed, then.” He turns and scoops his clothes up from the chair where he’d laid them out before going over to his wigs, hand hesitating between the buttery gold one and the popular bubblegum pink wig.

“Wear the long black one,” Yibo says.

Xiao Zhan glances over his shoulder. He bites his lip over saying, _you want me to?_ Instead, he nods and picks his longest black wig off its stand. It isn’t completely straight, which had pissed him off when it was first delivered, but he’s grown fond of the way it is a little wavy in places like his own hair.

As he heads for the bathroom, he thinks he sees a tiny, satisfied smile on Yibo’s face.

Today’s outfit is a black and red plaid micro-skirt with black thigh high stockings. He remembers what Yibo had said about putting his panties on over his garters and does it, blushing, knowing that Yibo means to pull his underwear down.

This is fine, it’s what Yibo signed up for. He should be glad that Yibo is showing so much initiative.

Instead, he has to grip the sink for a long minute and stare at himself in the mirror, mouthing, “What are you doing?” to himself.

He shakes his head, picks up the long black wig and puts it on. Baby peeks out from the mirror at him from below the full bangs. Xiao Zhan purses his mouth at his reflection and picks up his eyeliner.

He doesn’t wear crop tops with the micro skirts because he doesn’t want to shave his happy trail, though he might at some point if he gets financial incentive. He pulls on a silky white shirt that clings to his front, smooths the hemline down, and checks himself out in the mirror before glossing his lips. Not that his face will be a huge feature of today’s stream, but he will chat with his viewers before the main event, and the makeup, minimal as it is, gets him into the persona.

When Xiao Zhan walks out of the bathroom, Yibo turns, arms folded, and gives him an appraisal from top to bottom and back again.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t bother to ask whether he looks good; he knows he does. It’s the first time he’s seen Yibo openly check him out, though. 

_Is Baby his type?_ Xiao Zhan wonders. Would this really be what Yibo wanted, if he wasn’t a guy—if they weren’t friends?

He puts those thoughts aside and heads for his rig. “I’m going to get started,” Xiao Zhan warns him.

Yibo points to the side. “I’ll be right here. When do you want me to step in? Right when you get started?”

“When I’m settled on the bed,” Xiao Zhan says. “I’ll get situated, look up, and ask what you’re doing here.”

Yibo gives him a slow, slightly wicked smile and Xiao Zhan sits down at his computer to occupy himself. “Sounds good. Zhan-ge, your stream is gonna go crazy.”

Xiao Zhan presses his glossed lips together and focuses on his monitor. His stream isn’t the only one.

He opens his streaming app, fires up his custom ‘Starting Soon~’ message, a very coquettish commissioned piece of artwork of him ass-up on his canopy bed with kitty ears and a tail. Meng Ziyi had made him pay a lot of money for it, because she has no mercy in her heart. She also has zero curiosity and never asked him why he commissioned it, which he is grateful for.

Xiao Zhan casts one last glance at Yibo, who is standing well off to one side. The way he’s holding his phone up, he can see the stream open on Yibo’s phone. As promised, he’s putting in an active presence in chat, at least for the first part of stream where Xiao Zhan delivers hand-flutters, ASMR kisses to his viewers, and sometimes gives them a verbal teaser for what’s to come. Usually he just talks with them, though, because that’s what most of them respond to, even if a few eager viewers are demanding for him to get right to the action.

He looks over the first few names in his chat stream, all of them regulars, and puts up his stream title. _A long-anticipated event._ There’s not many things that people have been asking for, so it’s probably too big of a clue, but he’s definitely not going to allude to a special guest star or hint at the acts that mean another person will be present.

 _ooo, what’s Baby doing today?_  
_no agenda? wonder what’s up_  
_hey how’s everyone doin’…huh, interesting stream title_  
_Baby!!! wanna see someone finger u!!!_ **user has tipped $20**

“So it begins,” Xiao Zhan says. He puts his mask on, making sure the elastic is secure behind his ears but concealed by the wig. He checks himself out in his webcam before going live, adjusts his hair to drape a couple of strands in front of his shoulders, and turns his stream on.

He brings his hands up and flutters them in little waves, a gesture that he finds sweet and charming on cute girls. Most of his regular viewers seem to like it on him. Sometimes he does a quick short double handwave instead, like his favorite figure skaters.

“Hello loves,” Xiao Zhan says, pitching his voice into his higher range, taking on the sugary sweet persona of Baby. “Today I’m adding something to my set list that hasn’t been there before.” He lets that sit for a moment and gives the camera an impish smile.

His chat starts going wild, comments and guesses flying back and forth, but no tips starting up yet. Those generally come in when he’s performing for the camera, or interacting with a long-term regular who is feeling generous. Some of the people in the chat today have been watching Baby since his very first stream. He wants to call them his Sugar Daddies, but hasn’t come up with a good name for his fans yet that doesn’t make him wince.

Plus, he doesn’t think he can be considered ‘big’ enough to have a name for his fan contingent.

 _omg is Baby gonna get fucked,_ one viewer says, immediately followed by **W1B0-805** _Watch it. Next one is a 24-hour suspension, that goes for all of you._

 _shit, w1b0-805 is damn fast as always,_ one of the regulars notes, and another one admonishes everyone to behave.

Xiao Zhan gives the camera a pouty smile, ignoring the by-play in the chat. He never interferes with W1B0-805’s mod decisions, and the regulars know it, and help restrain the behavior of the others. “How is everyone doing today?” He gives another cheery little wave.

Chat barrages him with questions that he deftly avoids. He interacts with the viewers in chat for a moment to build anticipation, toying with the silky cuffs of his shirt, playing up a pout every now and again, shifting in his chair and playing with long strands of his hair. After about ten minutes, he judges them to have built up sufficient steam, and gives them a one-handed flutter wave before getting up and adjusting the cameras from face cam to bed cam.

He keeps a backdrop set up on his bed during streams so that the only thing that shows is the foot of the bed and one carved post of his canopy bed. Not only does it keep things blank and anonymous, but the lack of distraction keeps the focus on him and what he’s doing during stream.

Xiao Zhan uses the chest as leverage to climb onto the bed and sprawls out on his side, settling himself until the towel, black to match the black duvet, is squarely beneath him. He hitches himself up on one elbow and checks his relative position on the feed. He splays a hand at his chin, turning sultry eyes on the camera.

“Now Baby wants to show you how I make myself feel good,” Xiao Zhan says, his voice slightly breathy. He doesn’t have to fake it. In moments, Yibo’s hands are going to be on him. The distraction he’d immersed himself in with his patter for the stream falls away as he thinks about what’s about to happen. He’s already getting hard. Usually for stream, he has to work himself quite a bit more.

He strokes a trembling hand down his shirt and settles his hand on his stomach. He teases the fabric there back and forth like he’s pausing to build anticipation, then lifts his head up and looks off camera like a startled deer, pretending to himself that the door has just been opened.

“Oh!” he utters, reaching a hand down to pretend to try and tug the hem of his micro-skirt down further, to make himself decent. The skirt is so short, the straps of the garters are clearly visible between the bottom edge and the tops of the thigh-highs. Xiao Zhan looks straight at Yibo, who has already set his phone down on his dresser and is walking toward him. “What are you doing here?”

Yibo’s gaze is intent, so heavy Xiao Zhan can feel it before a hand even touches him. He puts a knee on the chest and reaches for Xiao Zhan without hesitation, one hand gripping his thigh, the other one catching his hand and lifting it away from the hem of the skirt with ease. “Baby, what are you doing?” his low voice questions.

Xiao Zhan’s mouth drops open. _A script,_ he thinks numbly. _We should have talked about a script._ He wasn’t expecting Yibo to talk at all. For some reason, he thought Yibo would dive right into the list of acts they’d confirmed without playing to the camera at all.

“Um, nothing,” Xiao Zhan replies, and doesn’t have to fake how high his voice is right then.

“You’re lying,” Yibo says, low-voiced. His murmur is quiet enough that his voice will be hard to hear, but still discernible for anyone listening. “If you wanted some private time, Baby, you should have locked the door.”

“I…I meant to!” Xiao Zhan claims, trying to pull away.

Yibo immediately takes a firmer grip on his thigh, the other hand releasing his to take a grip on his hip instead. He drags Xiao Zhan closer on the bed to him.

Xiao Zhan gasps and stretches away, and it rides his shirt up. Acutely aware of his thick, dark trail of hair, he reaches with a frantic hand to pull his shirt back down. It looks like he’s trying to be modest.

“I’ll help myself,” Yibo says. He sounds a little strained but his hands don’t hesitate. He flips up Xiao Zhan’s micro-skirt and takes hold of his thighs, stroking them with his big hands.

Xiao Zhan twists a little to check the camera, his mouth still open. He plays up to it, panting a little. Yibo’s hands on his bare thighs look amazing. The chat is scrolling by a mile a minute. He hopes Yibo remembered to set up the bot that can time out and suspend when certain conditions are met.

He looks back at Yibo and finds Yibo focused on him as he thumbs at the garters on his thighs, stretching them and snapping them enough to make Xiao Zhan twitch.

His cock is straining against the front of his black panties and he wants to touch it but he’s not ready yet. He wants to see what Yibo will do.

“You like that?” Yibo asks. His voice is so low and sincere and Xiao Zhan’s eyes flutter shut for a second. He wants Yibo to talk like that to him, and mean it. He doesn’t want it to be part of a scene.

“Mm…yes, didi,” Xiao Zhan replies, his voice slightly wavery. He opens his eyes in time to notice Yibo’s gaze cut to him, eyes widening. Xiao Zhan bites his lip. He’s never called Yibo _didi_ before; he thought it would be weird. He’s only ever called him Wang Yibo, then Yibo, then jokingly, Lao Wang sometimes because Yibo is his tech support.

Yibo’s hands wrap around his thighs, fingers digging into the undersides and hauling him even closer to the foot of the bed. Xiao Zhan doesn’t have to fake his moan; it surprises him how much he likes it, being manhandled so easily. Yibo’s hands are big and they’re strong.

His thumbs run up Xiao Zhan’s thighs beneath the garter, stroking all the way up to the edge of his panties, and Xiao Zhan’s breath is faster, almost panting. He’s half on his back now, but trying to stay on one elbow to keep up a good angle for the camera. “Didi,” he says again, pleading. He pushes the heel of his hand against the head of his aching cock.

Yibo’s hand moves quickly, taking firm hold of Xiao Zhan’s hand and moving it up away from his cock, setting it against the silky fabric covering his belly.

“Touch it again and I’ll smack your hand,” Yibo tells him in a very serious tone.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan says, and writhes enough for the camera to pick it up. “Didi is so mean!”

“Didi is going to take care of you himself,” Yibo murmurs. His attention is focused low now, nowhere near Xiao Zhan’s face, and Xiao Zhan takes greedy advantage to drink his fill of staring at Yibo’s face, too perfect of symmetry to be considered handsome. Yibo is utterly beautiful, from brow to the delicate line of his chin.

He’s glad Yibo’s face is out of frame and all his for the viewing. He also thinks to himself if they keep doing this, they’re going to have to pick up a mask for Yibo, too.

Xiao Zhan makes a small sound, unable to help himself, as Yibo puts his entire hand under the strap of the garter, curving around his thigh, palming it. His hand is so big, it makes Xiao Zhan shiver. “Nn…didi, please.”

Yibo’s eyes dart up to him, then back down between his thighs. He pulls his hand out from beneath the garter and strokes his thumbs upward again, pressing against the elastic of Xiao Zhan’s panties. This time they linger there, brushing back and forth.

Before he can say anything to urge him on, or think what kind of sexy line for the camera will also get Yibo to keep things moving, Yibo hooks his fingers into the top edge of the panties and peels them down. He’s careful getting the elastic over the head of Xiao Zhan’s cock before tugging them down with an impatient jerk of his hands.

“Ah…didi!” Xiao Zhan exclaims. “What are you…no, you can’t!” Two can play the improvising game. He tries to push his micro-skirt down to hide his cock.

Yibo is quick to catch his wrist, and there’s amusement in his eyes, so Xiao Zhan knows he’s caught on. “I said I’ll take care of you, Baby,” he says in that low, sexy tone that makes Xiao Zhan’s cock twitch. “Did you think I didn’t mean it?”

“I…I can turn over,” Xiao Zhan offers, pressing his glossed lips together in a nervous look. “You don’t have to…”

He means to say, _you don’t have to do anything about it_ , knowing that’s a common fear of femboys, that the guys they are with want nothing to do with their cock.

Yibo’s hands go back to his thighs, fingers tight on his flesh, and drag him even closer to him on the bed. Xiao Zhan’s thigh is snug up against Yibo’s knees. “Now, why would I let you do that, when I have you exactly where I want you, Baby?” 

He’s looking down at Xiao Zhan’s torso when he says it, for which Xiao Zhan is acutely grateful because looking into Yibo’s eyes while he says that would gut him, knowing it was for the camera and not for him. His cock twitches again and that time Xiao Zhan is sure the camera picks it up.

“I can take care of it myself,” Xiao Zhan says, deciding to play up being a little defiant, giving Yibo an excuse to smack him again maybe. He reaches down for his cock and gets a hand on it, flipping the skirt down to cover himself and actually managing to get in a few quick jerks.

The first slap to his thigh stuns Xiao Zhan into inaction and his mouth drops open in shock.

“Baby,” Yibo admonishes, sounding absolutely serious about it. “Don’t make me spank you.”

Xiao Zhan can only imagine how wild his chat is going right now. He pouts over at Yibo, who grabs his wrist again.

His thumb rubs over Xiao Zhan’s knuckles and it’s so weirdly intimate, a caress hidden from the cameras, that he has trouble focusing. Is Yibo doing it to ask if he’s okay?

“What if I want that?” Xiao Zhan shoots back in a sassy tone.

Yibo replies with a short laugh. “Then it wouldn’t be used as punishment, only as a reward.” He flips Xiao Zhan’s skirt back up until it hits his stomach.

Xiao Zhan looks down. Yibo’s hand is enclosing his completely, and he wants those fingers around his cock with a need so keen it’s painful.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Yibo says seriously.

Xiao Zhan nods and a small moan escapes him, unfaked. “Yes; yes, didi, please.”  
Yibo releases his hand and sets it on Xiao Zhan’s waist, giving it a pat as though to say, _leave it there_ , and runs both hands down Xiao Zhan’s bare thighs, from his hips to his knees, his long fingers digging into his flesh. He spreads Xiao Zhan’s thighs a little as he does it.

Xiao Zhan’s breath catches and he keeps his eyes fixed on Yibo’s beautiful hands. He hopes his stream is enjoying this as much as he is.

“Didi,” he says softly, a light reproach at the teasing touch.

Yibo’s gaze flicks up to him briefly before returning to his body. The tip of his tongue is wedged at the corner of his mouth. Without any further ado or delay, one of his hands goes from Xiao Zhan’s thigh and wraps around his cock.

“Ohh!” Xiao Zhan’s hips lift involuntarily into the touch. Yibo settles his other hand on his thigh, spreading his legs wider and holding him down against the bed. “Oh, _oh, oh…_ “ Each gasp is drawn out from him with a tug of Yibo’s hand. The palm alone is big and broad enough to wrap around Xiao Zhan’s cock.

He brings a hand up to his mouth, careful not to touch his glossed lips, putting curled fingers alongside his jaw.

Yibo keeps his hand going up and down on Xiao Zhan’s cock and his fingers are closed around him with the right amount of pressure. Each time Xiao Zhan tries to pulse his hips up, Yibo’s hand presses more firmly on his thigh, making it very clear he’s not going to let him move at all.

Xiao Zhan gasps again when Yibo’s hand pauses, thumb rubbing the underside of the head before stroking up over it, sweeping through the pre-come that’s been steadily leaking out. He teases his thumb there back and forth and it makes Xiao Zhan go a little crazy, trying to buck into his grip. He falls back with a raw, shocked noise when Yibo’s free hand pinches his hip, gives his thigh a smack that sounds loud but doesn’t hurt, and settles back into place.

“Be good,” Yibo admonishes.

“Mm…mm-hmm,” Xiao Zhan murmurs, stroking hair away from his face and smoothing his hand down to his own hip. If he can’t pump up against that deliciously tight grip, then at least he can touch himself in other small ways.

“Baby, am I going to need to tie you up?” Yibo asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I, I wasn’t even…” Xiao Zhan trails off and puts his head to one side, pursing his lips. “Mm, you might have to some time.” He says it under his breath, maybe not loud enough for the audio pickup but definitely enough for Yibo to hear.

Yibo’s hand resumes its steady tugs and Xiao Zhan whines a little. It’s not the pace he likes; it’s not going to tip him over the edge, but it’s regular and maddening because it’s Yibo’s palm against his cock, Yibo pausing on the upstroke to rub his thumb over the head, and the way he eases the pad of his thumb against the slit makes Xiao Zhan give a crackly noise of desire. He thinks he’s probably going to go crazy before he comes.

“Didi,” he pleads. He presses his lips together, licks them, and tries again. “ _Didi._ “

“Shh,” Yibo soothes, but his hand speeds up on Xiao Zhan’s cock. “You want to come now? But you’ve barely given me any time to enjoy this.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes snap to Yibo’s, whose gaze is dark and direct on him. His tongue swipes over his bottom lip and presses against the corner of his mouth again.

“Nn!” Xiao Zhan’s cock leaps and his head goes back and he needs more, just a little bit more…

Yibo gives it to him. He takes his hand away and before Xiao Zhan can complain, he licks a broad stripe up his palm and fingers, still eyeing him up, wraps his hand around his cock again, and gives him quick, demanding jerks, his elbow working, his other hand splayed over Xiao Zhan’s thigh.

Xiao Zhan arches up with a small, desperate cry. Almost, he’s there, right on the edge…

The hand on his thigh trails down until warm, shapely fingers are nudging below his balls, stroking the sweaty patch of skin below them.

“Nn… _didi_ ,” Xiao Zhan gasps. When Yibo’s index finger presses against the pucker hidden below his balls, his entire body feels like it’s tightening up. He gives a stuttering moan when that index finger slips into him, barely inside him but enough to qualify as ‘in,’ and Yibo’s hand jacks his cock faster.

With a choked cry, Xiao Zhan comes. There’s no hand holding his thigh down now and he writhes up off the bed with the force of it. All the while Yibo keeps pumping him through it, his thumb teasing back and forth across the head. Somehow it’s the best hand job of Xiao Zhan’s life. He shudders and goes limp on the bed, most of his weight on one arm to keep him propped facing the camera.

For a moment all he can do is pant, recovering thoughts one by one. The first that flashes through his head is _holy shit, Yibo just made me come._ He’d been expecting Yibo to touch him, for sure, maybe a little light spanking, fondling, rough him up like he had with the garter snapping and dragging him down the bed…he had been expecting to jerk himself off, though, while Yibo stroked his thighs.

Yibo trails a hand up his front and cups his chin, and Xiao Zhan looks over at him with reluctance, not sure what he wants to see on Yibo’s face.

It’s…assessing. Yibo’s lips are compressed and his dark eyes are steady on him.

He swipes his thumb over Xiao Zhan’s lower lip and Xiao Zhan opens his mouth. His entire body still feels like jelly, he’s quivering, it’s almost too much as he closes his lips on Yibo’s thumb and he can taste himself.

Xiao Zhan shudders, overwhelmed.

Yibo smirks at him, then, and his hand cups the side of his face.

Xiao Zhan looks up from below his lashes, blinking with a sudden deep exhaustion at his monitor and how he looks, sprawled out and debauched on his bed with Yibo’s fine-boned hand stroking the side of his face.

He has to try twice to remember his cut-off phrase for the stream. He wants to turn his face into Yibo’s palm, place a kiss there. He wants to drag him close and unzip his jeans and…

“That’s all for today, loves,” Xiao Zhan says, summoning the bright, high voice he puts on for the camera. He summons up a trembling smile and blows a kiss toward the camera before nuzzling, unthinking, against Yibo’s hand.

Yibo is the one to get up and shut the camera feed off, leaving Xiao Zhan on the bed to collect himself. He bends over and Xiao Zhan can only stare helplessly at his ass as Yibo scrolls up through his chat.

“How was it?” Xiao Zhan asks, fanning his face with one hand. He’s so sweaty. Normally he doesn’t get this drenched with perspiration when he’s getting off by himself for the stream.

“Good,” Yibo replies, sounding far away, even though he’s only a couple of steps across from him. “Your chat is going supernova. Tons of donos.”

Xiao Zhan is quiet as he tries to think how to phrase his follow-up question. He settles for a low-key, “And, for you?”

Yibo straightens up from the computer. “Fine,” he says. He turns away from the computer desk and makes a beeline for the phone he left on the dresser. “I’m going to head out and give you some privacy, okay?”

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan repeats mechanically, frowning. “Yibo…”

“I’ll follow up with you later,” Yibo says, and basically books it out of the room.

Xiao Zhan collapses backward onto his bed with a groan as he hears his front door click shut in the distance. What the hell was he expecting afterward, cuddles?

He gets up, gets cleaned and changed, lets Jianguo in, and only then does he head over to his chat, making sure that the stream was ended properly—it was, of course—and scrolls up.

_Holy shit didi deserves a blowjob after that_

_omg Baby you should definitely blow didi_

Xiao Zhan looks over his shoulder. Yibo had left so fast. Had he… Xiao Zhan hadn’t noticed if he’d been into it at all, but Yibo’s jeans were kind of baggy and he’d been wearing an over-sized sweater.

_$50 if you blow didi next time, that would be so hot_

The pit of Xiao Zhan’s stomach is unsettled, unable to decide if he’s excited or sick over the thought that Yibo surely saw all of those requests. His face gets hot just thinking about asking Yibo if he’s okay with adding that to the list.

He scrolls up further, past the list of donations, most of them $20 as usual but a few $30 or more with requests for other acts they want to see ‘didi’ perform on him.

 _Didi, now that’s a kink I never knew I had,_ one of the frequent tippers said, and Xiao Zhan thinks he’s reached the chat from where Yibo first appeared on stream.

 _Didi sounds more like a gege but I’m into it,_ another of “Baby’s” top tippers said. A few chat lines after that, someone launches into an explanation of ‘didi’ and ‘gege’ and Xiao Zhan is relieved he won’t have to cover that in an upcoming stream.

Xiao Zhan blows a sigh hard enough to ruffle his bangs upward. What the hell is he going to do now?


	2. second session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Zhan goes further down the list, and Yibo keeps asking to improvise.

Later, Xiao Zhan starts and erases several texts to Yibo before he can work up the nerve to send them.

_Everything okay? You left really fast_

_Please tell me this didn’t make things weird_

_Hey, the stream was a really big hit and they want me to suck your d_

_Uh, want me to venmo you a cut of the tips or_

He erases all of them, stares at his last text from Yibo, recalls that _Yibo_ was the one who told him to relax and not make it weird, not to mention the one who’d shown initiative out of the simple basic list of things he’d outlined for the ‘screen test.’ So he keeps it simple. He sticks to the usual.

 **XZ:** _Did you want to meet up for boba?_

It gets an almost immediate response.

 **WYB:** _can’t, have to finish an assignment for tomorrow_

Xiao Zhan stares down at his phone. It seems like a perfectly reasonable excuse, but he has a hunch that Yibo is avoiding him.

 **WYB:** _see you tomorrow on campus though, right?_

The follow-up is unusual. Usually, Yibo would just tell him he’s busy then actually, well, _see_ him the next day. It’s almost…almost like he’s seen through the lack of nuance of text and is looking right at Xiao Zhan’s insecurity in the wake of what just happened.

But that isn’t like Yibo, either. He’s more likely to crack a joke.

 **XZ:** _yeah, as usual I have that stupid long block between my classes and my TA session_

They usually meet up on Mondays for a late lunch, and that Monday is no different, which is a relief. After enduring his morning classes, Xiao Zhan plunks himself next to Yibo who has a tray that consists of nothing but a heap of fries and a paper carton of more chicken tenders than one boy should be able to consume.

“I can’t believe you can eat that crap,” Xiao Zhan says by way of greeting, setting his own tray down.

Yibo gives him a nose wrinkle and shoves an entire chicken tender into his mouth as his reply. Xiao Zhan looks away with a slight shudder. “I don’t know how you can eat that rabbit food,” Yibo says after he’s chewed and swallowed enough to be capable of speech. He pokes at the plate that has Xiao Zhan’s salad.

Xiao Zhan purses his lips. “I’ve got to watch my girlish figure,” he says, and it wasn’t even in Baby’s coquettish tone but Yibo’s eyes flare and he straightens up in his seat a little. Xiao Zhan has to break eye contact or he’s going to have a meltdown on the spot.

“Ahem.” Yibo coughs and picks at his fries.

Xiao Zhan is, for once, at a loss for what to say. He wants to bring up what happened the day before, but it seems like forbidden territory. Recapping the chat from the stream feels fragile, too. He picks up his fork and digs in with fake enthusiasm. He got a salad because he hates most of the cafeteria food and he can always use an excuse to sneak more greens into his diet. The bagged lettuce is gross, though, and he makes a face as he stabs at the crisper pieces.

“I went back through the chat,” Yibo says, breaching the subject for him.

Xiao Zhan takes stock of Yibo from the corner of his eye. “Yeah?”

Yibo nods and folds his hands together. “Yeah, I saw the latest request.”

Xiao Zhan is lucky he wasn’t attempting to swallow a bite of food right then, because he definitely would have choked. “Oh…I, um…” He tries to interpret Yibo’s expression, but it’s all business. That is not the face of a man proposing to get his dick sucked. It’s not even the face of someone trying to pretend he’s not thinking about it. Xiao Zhan frowns.

“We don’t have to add that to the list,” Yibo says.

In fact, his face is so carefully expressionless, Xiao Zhan realizes Yibo has to be putting a great deal of effort into it. And that makes him wonder.

“Don’t have to, or don’t want to?” Xiao Zhan says, keeping his face turned away as he picks at his salad.

“Shouldn’t do it yet,” Yibo says. “It’s not a natural progression for Didi and Baby.”

Xiao Zhan wants to make a joke, like, you’ve thought about your character progression for your cam stream persona? He keeps it to himself. He’s just glad Yibo is talking to him about this. It’s a knife to his stomach in another way, though, because what guy would turn down a blowjob unless he is completely uninterested in the person?

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan says slowly. He sneaks another glance at Yibo, who is leaning forward now with his fingertips fit together, a slight frown sitting on his brow. “For the record, I think you’re right. I don’t think Baby would jump straight to sucking dick.”

Yibo nods and sits back, cramming a few more fries in his mouth and eating them before speaking again. “Your next stream is Wednesday night.”

Xiao Zhan nods. His set schedule is Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, though sometimes the Wednesday sessions are light on the sex acts and bigger on the chat.

“Did you want to go over the list?” Yibo continues. He picks up another chicken tender, settling for an enormous bite instead of cramming the whole thing. 

Their eyes meet. Xiao Zhan is flustered for a moment and he chews his bite of salad faster. He’s not sure why Yibo wants to review it here in public. It dawns on him in the next second that maybe it’s the easiest way for Yibo to distance himself, rather than running through it in Xiao Zhan’s bedroom, moments away from putting his hands on him.

Since yesterday he’s roughed out the next few streams, but some of it will depend on what people ask for. If someone drops a hundred dollar donation, for example, he’s definitely willing to bring up the subject of blowjobs with Yibo again.

Unless he doesn’t want that from Xiao Zhan at all.

But Yibo was the one who said ‘whatever.’ 

He rolls his lips together and opens his memo pad on his phone. “Manhandling again, tying Baby up—”

“Like, against the canopy post? Or hands tied together?”

Xiao Zhan screws his face up. “I’d have to install some kind of hook to make the canopy post work and I don’t want to do that.”

“Hmm,” Yibo says, like he’s actually thinking that one over. “There might be a way around that. But, okay. Hands tied together.”

“Some spanking,” Xiao Zhan continues, making another face. It’s not a kink he’s into, but several regulars have promised tips for that.

“You don’t want that,” Yibo says steadily.

“No, but I’m willing to do it for money,” Xiao Zhan says with a laugh. “I mean, I wouldn’t be doing any of this for free, that’s for sure.” As soon as it’s out of his mouth he wants to bite his tongue. He’d be doing these things with Yibo for free, outside of stream, if that was on offer. He should have said something before now. He should have told him no, keep timing people out.

Yibo is unruffled. “Do we need a safeword?”

“I don’t think so,” Xiao Zhan replies. “What hurts your hand would also hurt my ass, so…don’t hurt yourself.”

Yibo gives him an unamused look. “Zhan-ge, you haven’t done any BDSM at all, have you?”

“That obvious, huh?” Xiao Zhan quips. He’s not sure how to break it to Yibo, but he doesn’t even have much sexual experience at all. Back in China, he was too scared to risk exposing himself; here in San Francisco, he’s always been too busy to get to know someone the way he’d wanted to before letting him do…

…well, any of the things he’s already let Yibo do to him.

Xiao Zhan turns his attention back to his pitiful lunch.

“Say ‘pineapple,’” Yibo says unexpectedly.

“What?” Xiao Zhan squints at him. 

“If it’s too painful, just say pineapple,” Yibo says. “Then I’ll know to back off.”

“Why pineapple?” Xiao Zhan wonders.

One of Yibo’s shoulders dips in a shrug. “Because it’s yellow.”

“Oh.” Xiao Zhan’s brows raise. Yellow. _Yellow light_. Caution. “Ohhh.” He nods. 

Yibo snickers at him. “That can’t be all, that’s not enough for a whole stream.”

“Oh, um…no, one more thing. Ah, using a vibrator on me.” Xiao Zhan flinches a little because saying it makes him picture it. Getting jacked off by Yibo was intense enough. If they do this, he’s not confident he can last long enough to even make it worth it for the viewers.

Well, he can always jerk off before Yibo comes over for the stream. In fact, he’d better pencil that in.

Yibo’s face is expressionless again and now Xiao Zhan knows he’s doing it purposely. “All right,” he says.

Xiao Zhan opens his mouth to ask what he’s thinking. Shuts it. Looks down at his phone. He’s not going to ask if it’s okay, because Yibo has already told him ‘whatever he needs.’ However, he might be feeling differently after actually going through with it yesterday.

“Can I improvise again?” Yibo asks.

This was _not_ what Xiao Zhan was expecting him to say and his eyes snap right back to Yibo, who could be an android for all the facial feedback he’s giving him.

“Yes?” Xiao Zhan says cautiously. “What did you have in mind?”

Now Yibo smirks. “I’ll know it in the moment,” he said. “It wouldn’t be anything that isn’t on your list. And you can always say—”

“Pineapple,” Xiao Zhan finishes for him. He scrunches up his nose. “That’s too weird. Can I say huánglí instead?”

“Sure,” Yibo concedes.

Xiao Zhan takes in a slow breath. “Okay, then.” They go back to eating their lunch, and Xiao Zhan tries to focus what needs to happen during the rest of his day instead of having Yibo’s hands on him again.

“What kind of outfit are you going to wear?” Yibo asks suddenly.

Xiao Zhan cocks his head. “Have you got a recommendation?” Yibo sticks to discussing stream moderation with him; or at least, he did before. 

What he really wants to do is ask something flirty, like whether Yibo wants Baby to look nice for him. He’s not brave enough, though. Maybe Baby could ask Didi, but when it comes to Xiao Zhan, his lips are sealed.

“Yeah,” Yibo says. “Something a little more buttoned-up this time. Like a cashmere sweater and that clingy black skirt.”

Xiao Zhan raises a brow. That suggestion started vague and got very, very specific. He has an almost knee-length black skirt for stream, and its primary trait is the way it clings to his thighs or any body part it’s draped over. It’s not sheer, but it’s the closest thing to being naked while being technically clothed.

“I am not risking come on a cashmere sweater,” Xiao Zhan says. “The skirt, sure.”

Yibo nods. His tongue touches the corner of his mouth, a brief flick. “What about a boyfriend sweater?”

 _Are you offering?_ Xiao Zhan puts his forehead into his palm. Yibo is killing him.

“Well, I don’t have one of those,” he says, and his voice is only slightly strangled.

Yibo shrugs. “I can loan you one of mine. The one I was wearing on your last stream.”

Xiao Zhan’s head lifts up from his hand. “Yibo, that’s brilliant,” he says, slightly awed. He has definitely put more thought into the character progression than Xiao Zhan has.

“Whatever,” Yibo says, slouching back in his chair, reaching for the rest of his fries.

Xiao Zhan isn’t sure how he’s going to get through the next couple of days.

They go their separate ways after lunch and Xiao Zhan suffers a critical inability to focus on his afternoon TA session. A few of his students even call him out on it, he laughs and blames too little sleep and too much caffeine, and admonishes himself that he’s got to get his shit together.

He and Yibo have a working relationship, more or less, and it’s on Xiao Zhan now to make sure it doesn’t get weird.

Two days later, Xiao Zhan is opening his door to Yibo’s knock and he takes a step back in surprise.

“Holy shit, Yibo,” he says as he takes stock of Yibo in what looks like a winter school uniform, minus jacket but complete with tie. “This is real commitment to the persona.”

Yibo gives him an irritated look and brushes past him. “It works, doesn’t it?”

“And how,” Xiao Zhan replies, shutting the door and steadying himself for a second before he turns around. He can’t let himself check Yibo out openly before they start the stream where he can at least attribute it to his persona’s feelings. He’s now exceedingly glad he had time to come home and jack off in the shower before he started getting ready for stream.

“Here’s this,” Yibo says, taking the folded sweater from underneath his arm and handing it over. Jianguo twines around his ankle, giving a commanding little ‘brrt’ and he bends to scratch her head.

“Oh, right,” Xiao Zhan says, and manages to have enough self-control not to bring it up to his face and inhale any scent Yibo might have left on it. “I have something for you, too.”

Yibo straightens from petting Jianguo, quirks a brow, and Xiao Zhan scoops a large shopping bag off the counter.

“I got you a mask,” Xiao Zhan tells him, depositing the bag in Yibo’s hand. “In case your face shows up on stream. I figure you’ll definitely be moving around a lot more, and probably bending into frame starting with this one, so…”

“Yeah, good idea,” Yibo says, his tongue briefly flicking out across his bottom lip. “And, the outfit, I didn’t know if you had something to tie your hands up, so I figured this would work.” He smooths a fine-boned hand over the school tie at his throat and it’s giving Xiao Zhan an out of body moment.

“Uh,” Xiao Zhan replies intelligently. He starts heading for his bedroom. He has a few things that would work, but ‘Didi’ using his tie on ‘Baby’ is such a thrillingly erotic prospect that maybe he should have jerked off twice before Yibo got here. “Um, yeah, that’s…way better than anything I came up with. I’ll get dressed.”

Yibo is the one to shut the door in Jianguo’s face, giving her a quiet, apologetic ‘sorry,’ to which she responds with an indignant trill.

The sweater is off-white, almost a cream color, and it smells like Yibo when he pulls it over his head. It was big on Yibo and it’s big on him, too; they’re both pretty slender, and although he thinks his shoulders are wider, the sweater is still big enough to qualify as a boyfriend sweater for sure.

He dons the clinging black skirt and today he’s got white thigh highs for some basic color blocking with the sweater. He smears on peach lip gloss with a hint of coral tint and puts his wig on before securing his mask in place. He’s using the same long, black wig that he wore for their Sunday session; he’ll use it across this particular arc for Baby until…well, until there’s no need to maintain continuity.

When he leaves the bathroom, Yibo has his face buried in his phone but he’s wearing the white mask that Xiao Zhan picked out for him, complementary to the black mask that Baby wears. He gives Xiao Zhan a nod.

“Ready?” Xiao Zhan asks. Yibo doesn’t look up from his phone, just nods again.

Xiao Zhan almost asks if he wants to go over the list again, but doesn’t. Yibo has a good memory, after all, and it will only betray his nervousness.

“Okay,” Xiao Zhan says, turning on his ‘Starting Soon’ screen and taking a moment to choose a stream title. He rubs his chin, then types it out. _payback for stealing Didi’s sweater_ is set as the title, and he sneaks a glance over at Yibo, sure he’s already got the stream open.

It’s confirmed when Yibo gives him a thumb’s up, eyes still glued to what is probably the chat.

 _omg_ , one of the regulars says in Baby’s stream. _it’s happening!!!_  
_Didi is back!!! Fuck this is gonna be hot_  
_if we get to see Didi spank Baby I think the entire stream is just gonna shut down it’ll be so hot_  
_just spanking? I hope Didi does a lot more…_

Xiao Zhan grins as one of the newcomers asks what a Didi is, the regulars answer eagerly, and he’s ready to start his stream.

“Hello, loves,” Xiao Zhan says, pitching his voice to his Baby register, giving the camera a cute little double wave.

Someone in chat spots it immediately, and comments. _Baby is wearing the sweater Didi had on last time!_

Xiao Zhan can’t help but grin a little at that, but he ignores the comments and speculation about today’s session and engages his chat, addressing both regulars and newcomers. They’re on good behavior today, and W1B0-805 doesn’t have to time anyone out. They’re probably just as eager as he is to get this party started.

“Now Baby’s going to enjoy a little…hmm…private time,” Xiao Zhan says, getting up from his computer desk and tugging at the low hem of the over-sized cable knit sweater. It’s long enough to go over the tops of his thighs, and if the clingy black skirt wasn’t down to his knees, it would look like he was wearing the sweater by itself.

He sees one last enthusiastic comment from chat, _fuck, Baby looks hot in Didi’s sweater_ , and can only think that yeah, he does. He can see himself on the camera and it makes it more real somehow than seeing the same thing in the mirror.

Absolute genius, he thinks again, glancing at Yibo as he switches the cameras and gets settled on the bed. He props himself on his side, facing the camera, and tucks one leg behind him, running his hands up and down the cable-knit sweater.

“Baby’s been a little naughty,” he murmurs, pushing one hand up underneath the sweater to touch his bare stomach. “I stole Didi’s sweater this morning before he went to school. Now I’m gonna, mmh, touch myself before he gets home.”

He presses his thighs together and sends his hand down the silky, clinging black material of his skirt.

Xiao Zhan isn’t sure how far he wants to go, and doesn’t want to look off camera to see where Yibo is. He caresses his thighs over the skirt, squeezes his legs together, and inspiration strikes. He keeps one hand on his thigh but sneaks his right hand below the sweater, seeking upward. He gives the camera feed a quick glance, is satisfied, and strokes up over his stomach and ribs to find a nipple. He teases at it and lets his mouth fall open, shifting his legs and rubbing his thighs together under the skirt.

Off beyond the foot of the bed, the bedroom door is opened and shut, a quick, sharp noise, and Xiao Zhan gasps, lifting his head. He’s startled by Yibo’s improvisation, but that’s good. It centers him in the moment.

“Didi,” Xiao Zhan exclaims. “You…you weren’t supposed to be home yet!”

“Is that my sweater?” Yibo questions from the foot of the bed.

Xiao Zhan twists his face away, getting up on his elbow. “I wasn’t doing anything,” he lies.

“What do you think you’re doing alone in the room with the door shut?” There’s a dark note to Yibo’s voice and he puts one knee on the chest at the foot of the bed, heading toward him. “Playing with yourself?”

“No, I wasn’t!” Xiao Zhan twists his torso and gets both arms under himself, preparing to scramble away.

Yibo reacts quickly, seizing his waist in both hands and dragging him toward the foot of the bed. Xiao Zhan is pulled back so easily, the hands on his waist are so strong, his belly flutters. The sweater rides up a little and Yibo is left gripping the flesh of Xiao Zhan’s exposed waist.

“You were going to get come on my good sweater,” Yibo insists.

Xiao Zhan flails and struggles in Yibo’s grip, trying to hitch himself up the bed. Yibo hauls him closer, fingers tightening on his waist, and Xiao Zhan gives a small cry.

“What…what are you going to do, Didi?” he demands, breathless.

“Hmm…well, obviously I can’t trust you to behave,” Yibo replies, delivering a short slap to Xiao Zhan’s hip as he tries to get away one more time. “So I’ll have to tie you up.”

“N-no!” Xiao Zhan exclaims, but he’s dragged and flipped over, Yibo’s hands easily gripping his waist and manhandling him, until he’s lying beneath Yibo and Yibo is kneeling over him. He’s definitely in frame now, bending over him in his school uniform and his white-masked face looming above. He kneels on Xiao Zhan’s thighs to hold him in place and takes Xiao Zhan’s wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.

Xiao Zhan is flooded with a wave of desire so sharp, his body tingles with it. He bites his lip and arches up, turning his face away from the camera. “No, stop, you shouldn’t,” he protests, but it’s weak.

“You don’t want me to stop,” Yibo murmurs, and Xiao Zhan pouts at the camera, tensing his wrists against Yibo’s grip. It’s useless, of course. He can see the chat scrolling by, can see the icons denoting donations, and for a moment it feels empty. 

He looks up at Yibo, who’s loosening his tie one-handed. “Oh!” Xiao Zhan exclaims, like he’s just figured out what’s going to happen.

He struggles a bit for the camera, just enough to make it look good, but Yibo keeps his wrists pinned and loops his tie around them, tying a quick knot that nevertheless feels very secure. He gives it a brief tug and Yibo sits up across his thighs, dropping one hand to his waist again.

“Be good,” Yibo admonishes, “and I’ll be good to you.”

“Didi, please,” Xiao Zhan begs, to no avail. He’s flipped over onto his stomach, adjusting his cheek so that it’s on his arm instead of faceplanting into the comforter.

He gazes at the camera for what happens next. He has to admit, Baby paints a fetching picture, ass up, legs to either side of Yibo looking slender in the long sheer white stockings, the dark length of hair tumbled artfully across the contrasting paleness of the stolen sweater. His hands are stretched out in front of him and he crooks his elbows, bringing his wrists in closer so that the tie knotted around them shows up on screen.

“Didi,” the word falls from Xiao Zhan’s lips unbidden as Yibo starts stroking his hips, moving down to his ass. He shudders and arches up against that touch as Yibo cups his ass, thumbs ever so gentle as they stroke along the crease between ass and thigh. He tosses his head a bit, shifting his cheek on his arm. He’s not sure how he’s going to survive this.

“Baby,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan’s heart clenches. “Are you…not wearing panties?”

Xiao Zhan presses his lips together and sulkily doesn’t answer. Yibo can definitely feel the lack of a panty line.

Yibo flips his skirt up over his ass and Xiao Zhan squeaks, trying to wriggle away again even though he’s not going anywhere with Yibo pinning him down.

That earns him a brief smack of Yibo’s hand against the inside of his thigh and the lower half of one cheek, and Xiao Zhan cries out again, writhing.

“You’ve been very naughty, Baby,” Yibo informs him. “I’m going to spank you, now.”

“Didi, please, I’ll be good!” Xiao Zhan pants, pretending to writhe.

It’s useless, of course. Yibo shifts, pulling Xiao Zhan’s legs over his thighs, tilting him somewhat onto his right side to give the camera a better view. Xiao Zhan is focused on the camera feed, now, because it’s the best way to see what’s happening. He remains still, barely breathing, as Yibo caresses his upturned ass with one big hand, then raises it.

The first crack of Yibo’s hand against Xiao Zhan’s bare ass isn’t a surprise, but still lands as a shock.

Xiao Zhan cries out, careful to keep his voice breathy. He dissolves into moans as Yibo keeps spanking him, full cracks of his broad palm landing on one bare cheek, then the other, alternating. The sting of it is painful at first, but makes him feel warm all over. By the fifth smack of Yibo’s hand against his ass, Xiao Zhan realizes he’s pushing an erection down into the comforter.

Maybe he’s into spanking more than he’d thought. Or maybe it’s Yibo.

He writhes enough to show some resistance for the camera, tossing his head. Yibo’s hand is merciless, but by the eighth spank of his hand against Xiao Zhan’s bare ass, it hurts, yes, but it’s all wrapped up in the molten sensation. His ass is on fire and his cock is hard and it’s like the two are connected. For the last two, he’s trying to grind down into the bedspread.

“That’s it,” Yibo says behind him, and grabs his hips as Xiao Zhan ruts down against the bedspread. “Stop that.”

“I...but, I can take care of it myself,” Xiao Zhan falters.

“You’ve had your punishment,” Yibo murmurs. “Now I think it’s time for a reward.”

“Oh?” Xiao Zhan cocks his head, a long lock of his hair falling forward over his shoulder.

“Get your knees up under you,” Yibo orders.

“Didi, why?” Xiao Zhan questions.

“Do it, or I’ll spank you again.”

Xiao Zhan hastily complies, pulling his knees up and twisting around a bit so that his ass is fully exposed to the camera but he can look to the side and still see the feed. Yibo adjusts him even more to his own liking and caresses his ass, spreading his cheeks apart.

It makes Xiao Zhan gasp even though he was expecting it. Then Yibo uncaps the lube, holds it up within frame, and drizzles some onto his beautiful fingers. Xiao Zhan watches his own mouth fall open and he looks shocked, but eager. Here’s the improvisation Yibo was hinting at. He’s going to finger him. Xiao Zhan can’t deny the eagerness, seeing it on his own face on camera.

Yibo doesn’t hesitate. He spreads Xiao Zhan open with one hand and brings a finger to his closed-up little hole, circling it once, twice, teasing him with it before sinking it in without asking.

“Ahh!” Xiao Zhan cries out, and adds desperately, “Didi!” There’s a flush spreading up his neck and his ears feel hot. He’s watching Yibo’s finger go in and out of him and it’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. He has to stop looking, or he’s going to come without being touched.

Closing his eyes is a mistake of another kind, because it focuses him on the feel of Yibo’s finger going in and out. Xiao Zhan has never been that big on fingering himself. As Yibo’s finger presses into him, though, dragging against the inner wall, it has a brand-new appeal. It actually feels good; he thinks he wants more.

“Mm…Didi, more, please,” Xiao Zhan utters.

The lube squelches again and two fingers press against his hole. There’s more resistance from his body, but no pain as Yibo’s fingers sink into him. Maybe that’s because his ass is on fire, Xiao Zhan thinks, because that’s still a thing. He opens his eyes and risks a look at the camera feed.

Two of Yibo’s fingers penetrating him are every bit as sexy as two. Xiao Zhan’s mouth hangs open and he enters a kind of zoned out place where all he’s doing is watching Yibo finger-fuck him, and his cock his so hard but he can linger here on this edge indefinitely.

“Baby,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan has to blink for a second, dazed, before he realizes Yibo is talking to him. “Baby, you want a toy?”

Xiao Zhan blinks again and presses his glossed lips together. “U-umm…yeah,” he falters. “Yeah, I want something bigger.” He cranes his head to look up at Yibo. Riveted in the moment, he wants to beg for Yibo’s cock, but that’s not on the list. They need to talk about that. 

He arches his back a bit, tilting his butt and clenching down on Yibo’s fingers, and Yibo thrusts his fingers deeper in retaliation, rubbing them inward, seeking. He hasn’t found his prostate yet, and Xiao Zhan can thank his lucky stars. He’s pretty sure he could come and Yibo could still coax him to a second orgasm with the vibrator, but he’ll be so wiped out be might not be good for anything tomorrow.

Yibo leaves his fingers buried inside as he reaches off frame for the vibrator that Xiao Zhan selected and left sitting on its own little hand towel, clean and ready for use. He brings it into frame and Xiao Zhan can see it on the feed, the purple length of the toy, glistening silicone with a slightly exaggerated head.

The fingers leave him slowly, playing with his rim before pulling out entirely. Xiao Zhan shifts and watches his own face turn desperate as Yibo strokes lube over the toy and presses the head of it at his entrance.

He switches it on.

Xiao Zhan yelps; he can’t help it. The lube is cold and the toy pushes in, buzzing, all at once, and the fact that he’s not the one controlling its entry is startling. It’s also a huge turn-on. Yibo pushes it in more roughly than he would, faster, and a thrill shoots up Xiao Zhan’s spine even as he whines a little at the burn.

“Didi…a little slower, you’re so rough,” Xiao Zhan complains, but he arches up and back, and moans as the _schlick-schlick_ sounds of the vibrator going in and out reach him over the low buzzing.

Yibo’s mouth curves in a smirk, but the movements of his hand slow.

“Ahh… _ahh_ ,” Xiao Zhan moans, realizing his mistake as that feels so good he’s ready to come. He tries to reach a hand for his cock, ready to jerk off under his skirt, and his tied wrists drag uselessly over the bed. He tugs his wrists experimentally, but whatever knot Yibo used, it’s not coming apart on its own. “Didi!” He’s definitely whining now.

“Not yet,” Yibo tells him, low and dark.

“Please, please, I want to come,” Xiao Zhan begs, but he curves his spine and pushes back against the vibrator, watching the feed, watching Yibo watch him as he gradually increases the pace of the vibrator he’s fucking him with.

Yibo says nothing, only thumbs at his ass again, drawing it along the skin below his entrance where he’s stretched around the vibrator. He palms his ass, a little rough against the reddened skin, and cups the cheek closest to him, spreading him even more and speeding up the pace of the vibrator.

“Didi,” Xiao Zhan moans, wrecked.

Yibo wraps a hand around the top of his thigh, fingers splaying across his inner thigh. He strokes it, widens Xiao Zhan’s stance a little more. Xiao Zhan wants his fingers higher.

As Yibo works the toy in him, something tightens in Xiao Zhan’s lower belly. He’s looking at Yibo’s hand on the camera, watching his fingers play across his inner thigh. The hand pumping the vibrator into him quickens even more, the slick sounds of it going in and out get louder, interspersed with his gasps, and Yibo lets go of his thigh to stroke his hard cock, dangling full and ready between his legs.

Xiao Zhan shudders. His whole body is trembling.

“Come,” Yibo tells him, fingers moving fast on his shaft, tightening around him. “Baby. Come for me.”

He shudders again and a low, broken moan leaves him. The come starts flowing out of him like his body was waiting for Yibo’s command. If he wasn’t already collapsed on his front he’d drop right then and there as he spurts, and Yibo’s fingers work him, and he spurts some more. He almost can’t believe the sounds tumbling out of his own mouth as Yibo keeps pumping the vibrator into him, and drawing his orgasm out of him. He finishes jetting against the towel below him as Yibo’s fingers milk him dry.

His thighs are shaking. 

Yibo pulls the vibrator out and switches it off, stretching to set it aside on his towel, but he’s not quite done. He lets go of Xiao Zhan’s cock and both his hands return to his ass, keeping him spread, dragging both thumbs alongside his hole, showing him stretched for the camera feed.

Xiao Zhan whimpers. He can imagine more than Yibo’s fingers going back in. His cock twitches.

Yibo gets up abruptly, cupping his ass one last time before heading over to Xiao Zhan’s rig.

Xiao Zhan collects himself enough to sprawl out on the towel, ass up, curving around to face the camera. He pulls his still-bound hands up and cradles them beside his face. “Mm…that’s all for today, loves,” he says, and if he sounds more wrecked than cheerful, his stream definitely knows where it’s coming from.

Yibo gives him a thumb’s up, letting him know he’s cut the stream.

Xiao Zhan pushes himself up, rolls off the bed, and lets the skirt drop around his thighs to cover him. “You’d better not leave before you untie me,” Xiao Zhan says with a self-conscious chuckle, discarding the light, higher tone of his Baby persona like shedding a second skin.

Yibo straightens from the computer, glancing over him. He pulls the white mask off and sets it aside. “Of course not.”

Xiao Zhan nods at the stream. “Did they go crazy?”

Yibo smirks. “Wait til you see the comments.” He reaches for Xiao Zhan, who holds up his wrists, and undoes the knot binding them together. His fingers are quick and deft, but he doesn’t linger, pulling the tie away and balling it up in one hand.

“Um, thank you,” Xiao Zhan says, looking over at Yibo. He’s at a loss for what to say.

“You can keep the sweater for now,” Yibo tells him, heading straight for the door.

Xiao Zhan watches him go, forlorn. It would be awkward if he asked him to stay, of course. Yibo’s just made him come and he can’t disguise how keen he is to get out of the apartment as fast as possible.

“See you tomorrow?” Xiao Zhan calls after him. He doesn’t dare ask if Yibo wants to meet him for boba in fifteen minutes or so.

Yibo lifts a hand over his shoulder in a brief wave and he’s out the bedroom door. Jianguo bolts into the room right away, distracting him. Xiao Zhan hasn’t even cleaned up after…everything they’ve done. He moves hastily for the bed to grab the vibrator before Jianguo can discover it before it’s taken care of.

Feeling somewhat dirty, Xiao Zhan strips and gets back into the shower and resolutely doesn’t think why it feels necessary.

Afterward, wearing his plush bath robe, he seats himself at the computer to scroll back up through the chat comments and donations.

It’s his most popular stream to date. He actually scored new viewers and a ton of donations ranging from small to fairly generous. And most of the viewers, old and new, are begging for Yibo to use his big, beautiful hands on him.

Xiao Zhan is not sure he’s up for it. He shuts his computer down with a groan. For once, he ignores his homework, puts aside his commitments, and goes to curl up on the couch with his cat, a drink, and the television.

“You know what, Jianguo, men can go to hell,” Xiao Zhan tells his cat. She looks up at him with huge, adoring eyes. “That’s right. It’s just you and me, kiddo.”

It’s likely to remain that way for the foreseeable future. Well, at least he’s making good tips.

***

“What do you think?” Yibo asks him, plopping down beside him the next day at the cafeteria.

Xiao Zhan looks up from his garlic fries with a distinct pout. He doesn’t typically indulge in junk food, but it’s one of those days. His mood has been dark and he’ll take any kind of potential lift. 

“Whoa,” Yibo says. “Zhan-ge, do you want me to get you an ice cream?”

“I don’t _not_ want you to get me an ice cream,” Xiao Zhan hedges. An entire plate of garlic fries and a soft serve ice cream are the worst things he could have for his lunch, but if it satisfies someplace in the pit of his soul, he’ll refuse all judgment.

Yibo gives him a curt nod. “Be right back.” He pops right back up from his seat and cuts a swift path across the cafeteria.

Moments later, he puts a strawberry soft serve cone in Xiao Zhan’s hand.

“You remembered,” Xiao Zhan says, absurdly touched. He doesn’t like vanilla, but he’s not a fan of the chocolate soft serve either. Of the three flavors the cafeteria stocks, he’ll take the strawberry every time.

Yibo frowns at him. “Yeah,” he says, like it’s a given.

It is definitely not a given; the last three guys Xiao Zhan tried to date didn’t even remember he hates soda, loves spicy food, and wanted ramen or sushi for a restaurant date but they took him out for Italian or French instead.

Xiao Zhan hides his huge smile with his sleeve and turns his attention back to his fries. He has to eat them fast now, so that he can enjoy the ice cream before it starts to melt.

“No one’s going to want to kiss you if you go around eating garlic fries, Zhan-ge,” Yibo teases him.

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. “Please, who’s going to kiss this?” He gestures at his face.

“Uh,” Yibo utters.

Xiao Zhan purses his lips and looks at his phone. “Next stream is tomorrow,” he says, deliberately changing the subject. “And, I know you saw what everyone was asking for.”

Yibo is quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I did.”

Xiao Zhan nods. There’s really not much else to talk about. “Are you okay with it?”

“Are you?” Yibo challenges.

Xiao Zhan grimaces. “Well, I’ve never done it before,” he admits.

Yibo shrugs. “Neither have I, but I’ve, like, read up on it. As long as I’m super careful, and use tons of lube, it should be fine.”

“Yeah.” Xiao Zhan picks at his fries. He’s ready to switch to his ice cream even if his fries are still warm.

“We don’t have to do that,” Yibo says suddenly. “We can do something else.”

Xiao Zhan cuts a look at him. “What, do you think I can’t handle it?” It’s a grumpy thing to say, for sure, but he’s in that kind of mood.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Yibo says. “Not if you’re not into it.”

Xiao Zhan shrugs. He starts in on his soft serve, licking the tip with quick, short strokes of his tongue. “I mean, I didn’t think I’d like spanking, but—” He shuts up, his ears going red. When Yibo did it to him, it made him hard.

“You…” Yibo says slowly. “You liked it?”

Xiao Zhan turns away, face hot. He sucks the tip of his ice cream into his mouth and tries to ignore Yibo. How is he supposed to say, _I think I liked it because it was you?_

“Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan turns back and sticks his tongue out. “We may as well try it, all right? I can always tell you ‘huánglí, huánglí,’ if it’s just not working out, and then we can…do something else. I can tap out and suck your dick.”

Yibo blinks at him. “We don’t need to do that.”

Xiao Zhan looks away. Right, Yibo doesn’t want that from him. “Well, we’re down to fisting, and blowjobs, from what’s on the request list.”

Yibo frowns down at his plate. “I’ll make it good for you.”

Xiao Zhan puts his ice cream back into his mouth to avoid a bitter laugh. Yeah, that’s what he thought.

“Tomorrow night, then?”

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan replies. He licks his ice cream cone again and leans in on one arm, directing his gaze across the almost empty cafeteria. “It’s a Friday. So I’ll have plenty of recovery time if it’s too much.”

They finish up their lunch and Yibo mercifully changes the subject, entertaining Xiao Zhan with an accounting of his most recent programming class where someone made a huge mistake and everyone recognized it, including the T.A., but the professor was oblivious. It’s not the actual anecdote that grabs his attention as much as the way Yibo tells it, animated with plenty of hand movements. Xiao Zhan laughs and finishes his ice cream and wishes like hell he could have told Yibo that he likes him, but realizes if he’d done that by now, they might not be sitting here having lunch together with such ease.

He tries to remember what happens when Yibo turns someone down. He can’t. He doesn’t actually remember Yibo talking about any girls he’s been interested in throughout the course of their friendship. But surely any guy suitor would get turned down very gently and avoided thereafter, forsaking contact instead of risking an awkward situation. 

It’s happened to Xiao Zhan before, after all. So he’ll keep his mouth shut, valuing the friendship over the prospect of certain rejection.

That night Xiao Zhan goes to bed early, gets plenty of sleep, wakes up and eats a proper breakfast. He jerks off in the shower. He jerks off again before he gets dressed and ready to leave the house. He’s really worried about being too horny with Yibo that evening. After all, during their last session, once Yibo made him come and pulled the vibrator out, he would have been totally down for more.

The list hadn’t called for it, and so he’d been saved from embarrassing himself.

They hadn’t discussed his outfit beforehand, so Xiao Zhan vacillates in front of the ‘Baby’ section of his closet until the knock at his door surprises him out of his fugue.

“You’re not dressed,” Yibo says with a frown as Xiao Zhan answers the door. Today he ignores Jianguo as she tries to trip him.

“I have no idea what to wear,” Xiao Zhan admits. “I can’t think.”

“Okay.” Yibo strides past him and Xiao Zhan hurries to follow as Yibo takes a direct course for his closet. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Xiao Zhan apologizes to his cat before gently shutting her out of his bedroom. She looks mad at him every time. He goes to join Yibo at his closet.

His picks are simple. Black thigh highs, a red skirt that falls to mid-thigh, an over-sized black sweater. He hands them to Xiao Zhan, one brow cocked.

“Um, yeah,” Xiao Zhan says, and heads for his underwear to find a pair of lacy black panties to go with.

He goes into his bathroom and sets the clothes down on the counter, staring at himself in the mirror. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asks himself.

 _Making money,_ his candid eyes answer. _Fuck your feelings._

It’s true, so he gets dressed in his slutty red skirt and all the rest. He chooses a red-tinted cherry lip gloss, surveys himself in the mirror, and heads out of the bathroom to get ready for stream.

“Xiao Zhan. We don’t have to do this,” Yibo says again as Xiao Zhan moves around setting things up, putting an extra towel down, leaving a fresh just-opened bottle of lube within reach for Yibo and some hand towels beside it.

Xiao Zhan gives him a level stare. “I didn’t go through all of that prep to back out of this now,” he replies.

“Prep, what—” Yibo starts, and cuts himself off with a shake of the head. “Oh, uh. You really…” And that’s how Yibo realizes Xiao Zhan has made himself completely clean for what they’re about to do.

It’s the first time Xiao Zhan thinks he’s seen Yibo flustered in this way. Xiao Zhan smiles slightly and reaches for his mask. His wig is already on. He’s ready to get started.

Still, he hesitates.

“Don’t worry, Xiao-lao, I’ll take care of you if you can’t move afterward,” Yibo says cheerfully, as Xiao Zhan just stands there with his mask in his hands and the seconds tick down to the time his stream is supposed to start.

Xiao Zhan barely smiles. “I might have to hold you to that.”

Yibo nods. “I’ll take responsibility.” He looks completely serious.

Xiao Zhan does not say, _well, then you can’t book it out of here after the session is over_ , not only because that should be obvious but saying as much will make him sound bitter. He nods and moves over to his computer, putting his mask on and waiting until he sees Yibo put on his white mask and raise his phone.

Today’s stream title comes to him easily. _Didi gives Baby a hand._ He knows Yibo’s seen it when a soft snort reaches his ears. Xiao Zhan grins to himself and puts up his starting soon screen. He’s tempted to look at his bed again, make sure everything is set up for the scene, but he knows it is. He’s checked it all twice. He’s been getting ready for hours. He gave himself an enema for this—and he’s promised himself that’s _never_ going on the stream set list, even if it had been as oddly pleasurable as it had been weird.

“Hi, loves!” Xiao Zhan says brightly for his stream, giving them a double flutter wave. The anxiety is still sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach even though he hasn’t eaten since lunch. “How is everyone this Friday night?”

The stream definitely noticed the title; they were all over it. _Rather see Didi giving Baby his dick,_ one relative newcomer put in, and W1B0-805 gives him a warning rather than a timeout.

Xiao Zhan purses his lips in a slight pout. Truth be told, he thinks he’d rather be taking Didi’s dick. Although he hasn’t seen what Yibo is packing, it can’t be bigger than his hand.

He spends a little bit longer with his chat than usual, lavishing personal attention on some of his regulars, until he realizes he’s procrastinating. Out of the corner of his eye he thinks he sees Yibo shifting from one foot to the other.

“Now it’s time for Baby’s private time,” Xiao Zhan says, fluttering his hands and getting up from his computer desk. “I hope I didn’t forget to lock the door. Hmm, I’d better check.” He switches his camera focus to the feed focused on his bed and walks off-screen for a change.

He and Yibo discussed how they wanted to run the scene ahead of time. For this one, the scene will start with Didi entering it right away. 

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan gasps, making it loud and dramatic. “Didi, what are you doing here?”

Yibo has already set his phone aside. He walks right up to Xiao Zhan, taking his wrists together in one hand and crowding him back against the bedpost.

“Didi!” Xiao Zhan exclaims in shock as Yibo pins him there for a long moment until Xiao Zhan thinks he’s going to be kissed.

Instead, Yibo puts a leg between his and brings one hand down to his ass, caressing it. “You like to put things in your ass, hmm?”

Xiao Zhan squeaks. “Y-yes?” he quavers.

“Why don’t I help you with that, today?” Yibo murmurs.

“Didi,” Xiao Zhan says, fluttering his lashes and rubbing up against him. “You better mean that and not just be teasing.”

“You’re the one who’s been teasing,” Yibo grinds, and oh, he sounds like he means it for a second, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes go wide.

Before he can explore that thought, Yibo is turning him around, using his grip on his wrists to manhandle him into position. Xiao Zhan puts one knee on the bed, anticipating. Yibo’s hands go to his waist, both of them squeezing gently, and Xiao Zhan freezes, not sure how to respond to that. It’s almost a lover’s touch. 

Yibo runs his hands down from his waist to his ass and squeezes again, caressing up and in through the skirt, and Xiao Zhan shudders, closing his eyes. He’s playing to the camera, he thinks.

He climbs onto the bed and arranges himself diagonally, so he’ll be able to curve half around and get a good look at his feed while Yibo is fingering him.

Yibo spends more time than Xiao Zhan expects pushing up his skirt, his hands caressing his thighs, snapping a finger into the top edge of his thigh highs even. He toys with the edge of his panties several times before shifting his attention elsewhere, fondling his ass and thighs again until Xiao Zhan is whimpering with anticipation next time his fingers go near his panties again. 

Finally, his fingers hook into the lacy black panties and drag them down. He takes them all the way off, dangling them from one finger for a second—again, for the camera, Xiao Zhan thinks—and tossing them up the bed.

His beautiful fingers fan out over Xiao Zhan’s ass, spreading him, caressing up the insides of his thighs, thumbs nudging his cheeks apart. He plays with his ass long enough Xiao Zhan is ready to snap at him to get the show moving, then he realizes it’s possible Yibo is every bit as nervous as he is. Neither of them has ever done this.

When Yibo uncaps the lid, Xiao Zhan sighs a little. He props himself up on one arm and looks around, but it’s still easier to see the feed than it is to get a look at Yibo as he lubes up one finger.

He circles Xiao Zhan’s hole, the broad tip of his finger prodding at him. It’s relaxed enough for one and Yibo puts it in without much delay. Unlike last time, though, Yibo plunges it all the way in and hooks it a little, searching. He’s going for his prostate, Xiao Zhan realizes. He didn’t find it last time.

When he finds it, he strokes it a couple of times and Xiao Zhan moans, managing to hold himself still, but barely. He’s not ready for two but Yibo puts them in, squeezing more lube out onto them as he works them back and forth. He spends a lot longer fingering him with two, playing with his prostate until Xiao Zhan moans and rocks back against him, and he rotates his wrist and works into him from a different angle, stretching, seeking.

“Didi…” Xiao Zhan begs. “A-are you gonna…”

Yibo doesn’t quite take his fingers out, he pulls them out until only the tips are still in and tucks his ring finger in beside the other two, drizzling more lube onto all of them and sinking them slowly into his body.

Three fingers is as much as Xiao Zhan has ever taken before. 

Yibo works him with three fingers until his ass swallows them easily and Xiao Zhan is gasping, mesmerized as he watches it happening on the feed. He’s barely aware of his cock at that point even though he knows it’s hard where it’s wedged under him. He’s just watching Yibo’s beautiful fingers going in and out where he’s stretched wide around them. It starts to seem dreamy, easy. He’s moving when Yibo pushes in; he’s pressing back for more when Yibo withdraws them.

When Yibo keeps his fingers about halfway out, pinky finger brushing the rim, Xiao Zhan nods heavily. 

“Okay?” Yibo asks, his voice almost inaudible.

Xiao Zhan breathes in and nods again. “Didi, please,” he says, his voice thin. “Give me all of your fingers.”

Once again, Yibo keeps most of his fingers caught on the rim, runs a line of lube along his pinky, and tucks them all together, almost cupping his hand as he slides them in slow and careful.

Xiao Zhan trembles, holds still, watches it happen. It doesn’t hurt, exactly, and that almost worries him. He feels like it should hurt more. Does it mean Yibo has been careful enough? He gives a couple of desperate little cries as it overwhelms him, the realization that there are four fingers sinking into him. The middle finger drags across his prostate again and again and he shudders, widening his legs on the bed. He feels so open and wet. He wants to lay his cheek on his arm and simply enjoy what’s happening.

This time Yibo spends even longer stretching him out, keeping him on edge. Every time the tension in his belly starts to unwind, Yibo’s fingers stroke down and in and work his prostate and Xiao Zhan catches his breath with a sob. He turns his hand back and forth, working his fingers one way, then twisting them, oh so carefully, until he’s wrist up and pushing them in that way. The stretch of it doesn’t even register, after so long.

That’s when Yibo starts stroking against his hole with his thumb.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan utters, voice catching.

“We can stop here,” Yibo says. Again, his voice is so quiet the camera probably won’t pick it up. This is only for Xiao Zhan’s ears. He’s checking in, making sure he’s good for more, offering him a way out if he’s reached his limit.

Xiao Zhan shifts under him, and finds himself pliant and unable to move. His belly thrums with a weird energy. He’s stuffed full of Yibo’s fingers and there’s only one final hurdle.

“Do it,” he says, feeling magnanimous. He wants to try it at least once. He doesn’t say, be careful. Yibo has proven every step of the way that he will be.

Even more lube is applied and Yibo tucks his thumb in and eases his hand in, his long perfectly-shaped fingers folding as he pushes inward. Xiao Zhan watches the feed with utter fascination, watching Yibo’s entire hand disappearing into his ass in slow motion.

It’s in, and Yibo’s hand has gently closed into a fist during the process. His fist presses up against him from every angle; Xiao Zhan is feeling it more acutely than anything that’s ever been inside him. Yibo starts to turn his wrist and Xiao Zhan feels his knuckles ripple against his inner walls and he cries out, almost a shriek, as he comes untouched. His hips rock by the tiniest amount as his orgasm pulses out against the towel underneath him and he stares at his own dazed, red face on the camera feed.

“Didi,” Xiao Zhan moans, and pouts without consciously forming the expression.

With his free hand, Yibo strokes his thigh, steadying him. “Good?” he murmurs, almost inaudible again.

“Aiyoh, so good I’m gonna die,” Xiao Zhan breathes. It’s a conscious effort to stay still. He can see on the feed that Yibo is up to his wrist in him and he wants to tighten down on him, wants to push back. It takes immense willpower to be good, to let Yibo maintain control to make sure that he doesn’t hurt him.

“Moving it a bit, okay?” Yibo says.

“Unh…uh-huh,” Xiao Zhan responds. He’s sweating, and he feels like he’s still hard. Is he actually hard? Is it because of the non-stop pressure on his prostate? He can’t tell and his attention is grabbed by Yibo turning his fist inside him and he cries out again, overwhelmed. He keeps that word on the tip of his tongue, but it’s not too much in a bad way. It’s too much in the beautiful intensity and there’s tears smarting at the corners of his eyes.

“Still feels good?” Yibo checks in.

Xiao Zhan groans, clenching his hands on the bedspread. “I…I don’t know,” he moans. He wants to rock back, but he doesn’t dare. “It’s so much.” Everything is throbbing: his cock, his ass where it’s stretched around Yibo’s wrist, and he can swear he feels his pulse in his face.

“Be good,” Yibo murmurs, and Xiao Zhan interprets that to mean, don’t move.

He nods. His face is red and tears are streaming down his face but it’s good, he thinks. It’s so intense it’s on the edge of too much but Yibo keeps turning his fist inside him with infinite care.

There’s a second where it is too much, and Xiao Zhan almost panics. He goes into a freeze, feeling like the ground is falling out from beneath him, his stomach making a panicked lurch. “Didi,” he whispers, frightened, squeezing his eyes shut. What if Yibo can’t pull his hand out? That terror grips him with irrational certainty.

“It’s okay,” Yibo whispers, stroking his thigh with his free hand. His thumb moves back and forth in a soothing gesture. He turns his fist around inside Xiao Zhan, caressing his inner walls. The knuckle of his thumb rubs over his prostate.

Xiao Zhan cries out and shudders. He tenses down on Yibo’s wrist, unable to help himself. Just like that, the panic subsides. There’s a lot of pressure on his prostate and his cock is so full it’s uncomfortable.

Yibo begins to move his hand in slow, subtle pulses. Not thrusts; it’s gentle, easy movement but at the same time, because it’s his whole hand, it’s so much. Xiao Zhan tries to rock back onto it, just as gently, but Yibo puts a hand to his ass, palming the entire cheek with the broad span of it, stopping his movement.

“Just take it, Baby,” Yibo says.

It makes Xiao Zhan shudder again and he whines. He’s going to come again, he realizes suddenly. The pressure has been building up, and it’s different from what he’s used to. Is this a prostate orgasm?

Yibo turns his fist with that same delicate care, hand still flexing in and down in that gentle pulsing.

“Didi,” Xiao Zhan chokes, drops his head down, and starts to come. It’s not like a normal orgasm for him; it feels like it pulses out of him in waves, and all through it, Yibo is gently, insistently turning his fist within him, Xiao Zhan’s insides rippling with each careful movement.

“You came again?” Yibo murmurs, reaching around his hip and stroking under his stomach, reaching for his cock.

“Too much,” Xiao Zhan says, head down. “Enough, that’s enough.” 

Yibo strokes his thigh and turns his hand with care, beginning to pull out.

The exit is even slower than when he put it in, and Xiao Zhan is laying there panting and utterly wrecked, his ass and balls shiny with lube, by the time Yibo’s hand slithers free. He closes his eyes at the sight of his ass once Yibo’s fingers trail out of him; that’s something he never wants to see again, for sure.

Yibo starts to massage his lower back and Xiao Zhan is limp and unresisting, barely even aware he has a stream.

“I’m shutting it off,” Yibo leans over him to say near his ear, and Xiao Zhan nods with a low hum.

He manages to get up on one elbow and blow a kiss to the camera as Yibo gets up to turn off the stream.

“You okay?” Yibo asks once the stream is cut. He straightens the red skirt out, draping it to cover his ass as though Xiao Zhan has a shred of modesty left with him.

Xiao Zhan makes a noise of assent.

“You want to just lay there for a while?” Yibo says, sounding faintly amused.

Xiao Zhan nods against his arm and the bedspread.

“Okay. I’m going to use your bathroom, all right? I’ll order some food in a bit.”

Xiao Zhan gives him a thumbs up. 

The bathroom door clicks shut behind Yibo and Xiao Zhan groans, huddling on his front on the comforter. He buries his face against his arm, still flushed. He’s going to need to figure out how to live the rest of his life without sitting on anything again. Or at least, for the entire weekend, bare minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow night! Hope you're enjoying this.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at [@bounddreamer](https://twitter.com/bounddreamer) where I like to post pics of these boys, my cats, food, and talk about all of the above plus video games. WangXian (and BJYX) thirst hours are 24/7.


	3. third session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossroads is reached, and Xiao Zhan can't ignore it anymore.

It turns out that it’s pretty hard to follow up on a fisting video.

After Yibo leaves him the next day, satisfied that Xiao Zhan is going to be okay without someone to wait on him hand and foot, Xiao Zhan goes over the VOD for his stream to review the chat and see if the stream was as good visually as he remembers it being first-hand. Two things stand out to him in a big way.

The first is that his entire stream is clamoring for one on one penetration.

The tips poured in throughout the fisting session, but all of them are requesting the same thing, _“let Didi fuck you,” “wanna see Didi fuck you,” “Didi needs to pull out that giant cock and put it in you.”_ He was kind of expecting them to drop back to requests for a blowjob.

Like Yibo had said, there was a continuity to the arc. The fisting had been highly requested, but Xiao Zhan is second-guessing himself as to where it went in the order of things. At any rate, he doesn’t want to do it again. But he supposes now that they’d seen Yibo penetrate him one way, his stream is getting hyped over the prospect of seeing him actually take a dick.

The other thing that Xiao Zhan notices was it was the first time he’s seen Yibo was hard, too. That makes him recall that it had taken him a while to come back from the bathroom before he returned to help Xiao Zhan with the clean-up.

At the time, Xiao Zhan hadn’t been in any condition to notice, so dazed as he came down from the high of such an intense session. 

He’d questioned what he was seeing, and replayed the end of the stream several times. That was definitely an erection pressing against the inseam. Xiao Zhan swallowed hard as he tried to understand what the playback was showing him. Was that—was that actually all Yibo’s cock? Was he really that big?

After reviewing the VOD Xiao Zhan goes back to bed for a good, long hour.

He texts Yibo late in the day to let him know he wants Didi to take a break for the Sunday stream; he wants to try to have a solo session. Yibo acknowledges and lets him know he’ll mod as usual.

Xiao Zhan tries not to over-analyze the brief text exchange. It makes sense he’d want a break after something so incredibly kinky, right?

And so he finds himself jerking off to a solo stream Sunday afternoon after a short, very unsatisfying chat session where W1B0-850 had to time out nearly a dozen people for demanding more Didi. _When is Didi going to put it in you?_ is the resounding refrain.

He’s off his rhythm after that chat, and he doesn’t even have a good time as he mechanically jerks himself to a climax. He’s sure it’s not even that fun for his stream, either. Once he bids them goodbye and goes to his computer to shut off the stream, he sees a handful of lack-luster pity tips and requests to “let Didi fuck you,” and groans.

He flops onto his bed belly-first and puts his face in his hands.

When he gets up and checks his phone before going to clean up, he’s got a text from Yibo.

 **WYB:** _hey. can I come over?_

Xiao Zhan raises his brows. Well, he supposes the things they should talk about aren’t appropriate for the boba shop around the corner.

 **XZ:** _yeah, I’ll order pizza, sound good?_

 **WYB:** _sure_

Xiao Zhan pats his cheeks with both hands, counsels himself to pull it together, and performs a quick clean-up followed by climbing into his oldest, most comfortable sweats. He places his pizza order; they both get individual personal pizzas because Xiao Zhan likes to put stuff like chili flakes, shrimp, and olives on his, and Yibo prefers sausage and mushroom.

He lounges on the couch with his butt propped on the collar pillow that he found from his last long plane flight, even though he’s feeling more or less normal. Either he’s made of elastic or Yibo truly had been incredibly careful.

Maybe a bit of both, Xiao Zhan decides.

He’s starting to wonder where Yibo is, and whether the pizza delivery guy will get there first, when the knock sounds at his door. He gets up from the couch, still being careful even though he can no longer feel his pulse in his asshole like he could yesterday. It’s just better to be safe.

Yibo is at the door and he’s got a boba tea in one hand, green tea for himself in the other, apparently having knocked with his elbow. He holds one of them out and raises a brow.

“Oh, you’re the best,” Xiao Zhan says gratefully. Yibo even put the straw in for him already, not like it’s a great hardship, but he can sip his tea right away.

“Doing okay?” Yibo asks, cocking his head. Jianguo has appeared like his presence has summoned her, and rubs her head lovingly against his ankle. He glances down at her with a soft look but doesn’t reach to pet her today.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Xiao Zhan replies. “I was worried over nothing.” _Or Yibo was that careful,_ his inner voice reminds him. It would be weird if he said that. Maybe he should say it. Yibo deserves the good feedback.

The moment passes. They settle on the couch and Yibo is the one who bounces up to grab the pizza when it’s delivered, dislodging Jianguo from her attempt to make biscuits on his thigh. His alacrity to answer the door makes Xiao Zhan glad that he pre-paid. He still needs to give Yibo his share of tips, actually. They can talk about that later.

“So,” Yibo says, after he’s inhaled his first two slices of pizza. Jianguo is trying to cozy up to him again and he’s petting her absently with his free hand.

“So,” Xiao Zhan echoes, giving him a sidelong glance. His eyes flick to Jianguo and he suppresses a pout at her fickleness. She gives him a look over her shoulder like they’ve been in a running battle for Yibo’s affections, and she’s won.

Well, Xiao Zhan can hardly contest that.

Yibo looks…oddly uncertain, for him. He’s decisive about everything that he does. He notices Xiao Zhan looking and gives him a tiny smirk, but it’s not as self-assured as usual.

“How many people did you have to time out?” Xiao Zhan asks. He grimaces. “Stream was…kind of a flop.”

“After the dozen who were all over you when you were talking with stream? Only about six,” Yibo says with a frown. “An improvement, barely.”

Xiao Zhan sticks his lower lip out. “It’s becoming a loud refrain.” He doesn’t need to say what the entire stream is clamoring for now. They both know.

“So what do you want to do?” Yibo asks bluntly.

Xiao Zhan sighs, musses up his fringe with a hand, and peeks over at Yibo from beneath his hand. “Well, they all really want to see you fuck me,” he says.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Yibo sets his box of pizza aside. He wipes his hand off and pets Jianguo a few more times before picking her up and putting her on Xiao Zhan’s side of the couch.

She flicks her tail, jumps down, and gives him a betrayed look before flouncing off.

Xiao Zhan picks up another slice, takes a huge bite, and chews on it for a while as he works up the nerve to ask. “How would you feel about that?”

Yibo is eyeing him with total attention. “I told you, Xiao-lao. Whatever you need.”

Xiao Zhan nods slowly. The pizza is forming an uncomfortable lump in his stomach. He sets his slice aside. “I…” He looks down at his knees.

“Do you want to try it out?” Yibo asks suddenly.

Xiao Zhan’s brow furrows. “Isn’t that what we’re talking about?”

“I mean, off camera first,” Yibo says. “It just. It seems like something we shouldn’t do on stream without making sure it works.”

“Oh.” Xiao Zhan’s throat is dry as he tries to swallow. “Good point. We…we should make sure the, um, chemistry is there.” He can’t look at Yibo. He likes him _so_ much. And maybe that’s exactly what’s bothering him. He doesn’t want their first time to be for the camera.

Just once, he wants something between them to be only for the two of them. Just for him, with Yibo.

“I think we should try it,” Xiao Zhan says softly. He steals a glance at Yibo, who nods, somewhat blank-faced.

“All right,” Yibo says. He hitches a little closer on the couch. “Right now?”

Xiao Zhan buttons his teeth over his lower lip. “You want to?” He leans closer, too. If Yibo says something about whatever he needs right now, he thinks he’s going to scream. He shifts up to set his own box of pizza aside and finds himself looking at Yibo’s mouth.

“You’re not too sore?” Yibo asks, and Xiao Zhan’s gaze tracks to his eyes. He’s concerned.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan says. He wriggles on the collar pillow. “I don’t think so?”

Yibo gets up abruptly from the couch and takes hold of his wrist, urging him to his feet with a tug.

Xiao Zhan finds himself giggling a little, caught off guard, an anxiety habit for when he doesn’t know how else to respond. “Are we really doing this?” He stumbles after Yibo as he leads him to the bedroom though, and he’s marveling at the eagerness from a guy who didn’t seem to want his dick sucked.

Yibo pauses on the threshold of Xiao Zhan’s bedroom. “Do you not want to?”

Xiao Zhan bites his lip again. The question that he really wants to ask is whether Yibo _wants_ to. Whether he’s actually as eager as he seems, right this moment, and not doing this for Xiao Zhan, or the stream, or the money. “I want to,” he says, looking at Yibo’s fingers circling his wrist.

“Okay,” Yibo says. His fingers tighten on Xiao Zhan’s wrist. “Okay. What’s on the table?”

“What do you mean?” Xiao Zhan blinks over at him. Yibo is giving him the earnest look that makes his stomach tighten.

“I mean, do you want to use condoms?” Yibo asks plainly.

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan puts a hand over his face. He has plenty of lube, but he hasn’t had a reason to stock condoms in…a while. Too long. “I don’t have any.”

Yibo’s thumb strokes along his wrist. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to just take my word for it, but I’m clean,” he says, voice low.

Xiao Zhan puts on a teasing, slightly pouty face and lowers his hand. “Yibo, does that mean you want to be exclusive with me?” His stomach winds up even tighter. He’s actually a little scared. That’s the closest he’s ventured to admitting his feelings and he doesn’t want to lose Yibo.

“Yes,” Yibo says flatly, making the smile slide right off Xiao Zhan’s face. The answer is so immediate and decisive. He didn’t take it as a joke.

“Oh…okay,” Xiao Zhan says, breathless. “I mean, I believe you. I’m clean, too. I haven’t…” He hasn’t hooked up with anyone since way before he met Yibo, and it’s such a sad thing to say, he can’t bring himself to say it out loud. Not when Yibo is looking at him with that face, like Xiao Zhan is an actual, sexual person in his eyes.

“…it’s been a while,” he concludes, slightly strained. “I have my last test results if you want to see them.”

“Don’t need them,” Yibo says with a shake of his head. He gives Xiao Zhan a very intent look. “It’ll be better with nothing between us, don’t you think?”

That hits Xiao Zhan a little differently; his breath hitches. He knows Yibo means ‘without condoms’ but he hears it as ‘without feelings’ because this is, after all, like a test run for the stream. “Well…yeah, doing it raw will play better on camera,” he says with a short laugh.

Yibo makes an impatient noise and pulls him close. His other hand comes up, cupping the base of Xiao Zhan’s neck, stroking the short hairs at his nape.

“Do you want me to put a wig on?” Xiao Zhan asks, a little forlorn, thinking maybe he’s more into the femme part of him than the boy. They can do it from behind, even. Whatever will make Yibo more comfortable.

“No,” Yibo says with a puzzled frown. His eyes rake up and down Xiao Zhan, and he’s licking the corner of his lip, that quick flirty lip lick that makes something low in Xiao Zhan’s belly go hot and tense. “I want you just as you are.”

“Take me to bed,” Xiao Zhan says suddenly, heading straight for his canopy bed and pulling Yibo along with the grip he’s got on his wrist. That’s it; that does it for him. All his reservations are cast aside.

“Lube?” Yibo asks, letting go of his wrist. He goes to shut the door, once again in Jianguo’s face as her majesty tries to join them, and Xiao Zhan bites his lip at her offended face.

Xiao Zhan almost laughs. He’s got it stashed in about four or five places in his bedroom and bathroom. But, again, no condoms. He heads for his nightstand, peeling his shirt off and dropping it along the way, taking out the bottle that’s just for his personal use. He climbs onto the bed and beckons with a finger.

Yibo’s face kindles with heat and he heads for the bed, taking his hoodie off over his head and tossing it onto the chest at the foot of it, pausing beside the bed to step out of his jeans one leg at a time, eyes fixed on Xiao Zhan all the while. He pauses beside the bed and reaches for the legs of Xiao Zhan’s sweats. “Can I?”

Helpfully, Xiao Zhan leans on his elbows and lifts his hips, biting his lip as he watches Yibo skim his ratty old sweats off and drape them over the back of his computer chair. He squeaks as Yibo goes straight for his underwear, too; he supposes he’s left the opportunity there, because his hips are still a little raised up.

“Get up here,” Xiao Zhan orders, trying not to chuckle as Yibo even peels his socks off before climbing onto the bed. “Do you want me to turn over for prep?”

Yibo catches hold of his ankle. His big hand traps it easily in his hold; his thumb makes a slow sweep over Xiao Zhan’s ankle bone, and a tingle goes up his leg straight to his groin.

“No,” Yibo says. “I want to look at you.”

Xiao Zhan brings his hand up to half cover his face again, sure he has to be flushing. “Yibo,” he complains. He peeks over his hand, expecting Yibo to be grinning, or smug. He still looks intent, and Xiao Zhan has no idea how to handle it. He changes the subject. “You’re still wearing clothes.” He puts his free foot on Yibo’s thigh.

Yibo glances down. Now he grins. “I didn’t want to scare Zhan-ge off too soon.”

“Oh, please, it can’t be—” Xiao Zhan begins to scoff, and catches his breath in a gulp as Yibo kneels up to peel his underwear off. He whispers, “Holy shit. You’re not even hard.”

Yibo strokes his calf. “We don’t have to,” he says. “If you’re still sore, or—”

“No!” Xiao Zhan interrupts, frantic. Yibo is not going to take this away from him. “I want this. I want you. It’s a lot, but, well, you put your _whole hand_ in me. It’s going to be okay.”

“Okay,” Yibo echoes. He leans to one side and gets his underwear over his long legs, tossing it toward the foot of the bed before gravitating back to Xiao Zhan. “Can I finger you now?”

“Yes, please,” Xiao Zhan says, breathless with how much he wants that.

He’s still completely self-conscious as he spreads his legs and scoots down to give Yibo access. As Yibo kneels between his legs, Xiao Zhan realizes why. This isn’t his persona; he’s not dolled up for the camera. He’s naked with Yibo and it’s just them, and Yibo is cupping his ass and reaching for the lube that Xiao Zhan hands over.

“Relax a little,” Yibo murmurs, rubbing a finger back and forth over his entrance dry, and Xiao Zhan tries not to give him a skeptical look. “I can tell you’re tight just by _looking_ at you. Need a pillow under your lower back?”

That will lift him up and expose him fully to Yibo, and his face is hot again, but he nods and reaches for the spare pillow beside him on the bed.

Yibo hikes him up so easily with an arm under his knees and stuffs the pillow at the small of his back, Xiao Zhan experiences another thrill on the spot. He can imagine Yibo holding his legs up over one arm like that as he fucks into him, and a small noise leaves him. He has to bite his lip again to try to button it down. Yibo’s eyes flick up to his face, then back down between his legs.

When he settles between Xiao Zhan’s legs again, he palms his ass in both hands, spreads the cheeks apart, then runs his thumbs up the insides until they reach the perineum. One thumb rubs gently below his balls and he cups Xiao Zhan’s scrotum, pushing it up a bit.

“That’s better,” Yibo says, one finger returning to circle his hole. He uncaps the lube and squirts some directly onto it, rubbing it in and around before pressing one finger into him.

It feels good, and Xiao Zhan sighs and opens his legs a little more.

Yibo works him open to two fingers pretty quickly, obviously recognizing his body’s cues, and eases him into three with such care, Xiao Zhan is sweating and begging him for it by the time he’s ready. Yibo strokes his thigh with his free hand, trails his beautiful fingers up over his perineum to roll his drawn-tight sac in his fingers, and begins to tug on his cock when he’s got three fingers buried in him. Xiao Zhan kicks out and tries not to squeal as Yibo finds and strokes his prostate once, twice.

“Didi, fuck me,” he says, and catches his breath as their eyes lock.

For a second, he thinks the intensity in Yibo’s eyes is anger, but he’s swinging up in the next instant, his fingers gently slithering free, pressing Xiao Zhan’s knees up toward his chest. He reaches for the lube and drizzles some into his palm, looking down at him with full eye contact as he smooths it over his cock and places the tip of his dick against Xiao Zhan’s stretched hole.

Yibo pushes the tip into him and holds his knees up, looking down at him with such raw desire Xiao Zhan can’t mistake it for anything but.

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan whispers. “Yes, all of it, put it in me, _Didi_ , please.”

Yibo leans over him as he presses into him in one thrust that makes him gasp. It hurts a little; his dick is so big, there’s a burn of entry that wasn’t there with the careful way he fingered him. His eyes are alight and his mouth is open and he doesn’t stay motionless. He withdraws a little and surges back in, pulling a moan out of Xiao Zhan, doing it again, and _again_ , and his body starts slapping against Xiao Zhan’s ass as he begins to fuck into him fast and hard.

Xiao Zhan can’t stop moaning, low and desperate. 

“Yes… _yes_ …” He tries to rock down onto him when Yibo slows, giving him longer, languid strokes of his cock and Yibo reaches down to hold his hip against the bed, keeping him still, telling him wordlessly he’s in charge of the pace. Xiao Zhan’s face screws up. He’s so hard, and the way Yibo is doing him is so, so good.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, low-voiced, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes fly open. They look at one another as Yibo pumps into him a little faster, a few quick thrusts followed by the slow, thick slide of his cock going in and out, making him really feel it.

He looks up into Yibo’s face as he hovers over him, pressing into him so good, and his beautiful face is so intense, he looks so yearning, so…so desperate. In fact, Yibo is looking down at him in the same way that Xiao Zhan is feeling right now. 

Exactly the same.

Xiao Zhan blurts out, “Yibo…Yibo, you love me?” in a dazed gasp.

Yibo fucks into him harder, faster, and reaches for his cock, pumping it in his fingers to the same insistent rhythm.

Xiao Zhan cries out, arching up into that firm touch, caught between that and the way Yibo is nailing down into his prostate with every other powerful thrust of his hips. He works down into him, keeps fucking him even after Xiao Zhan finishes coming weakly all over his own stomach.

His hand caresses up from Xiao Zhan’s cock to grip his thigh and he quickens his pace, thrusting fast and hard before pulsing against him and holding himself there, making a deep, helpless noise.

Yibo drops down onto him looking exhausted, as wrecked as Xiao Zhan feels. He’s still inside him and they squish uncomfortably together as Yibo says into the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?” Xiao Zhan reaches a trembling hand up to stroke his hair. Yibo’s temple is a little sweaty.

“I said I’d do whatever you needed,” Yibo says against his neck. “I didn’t want to trouble you with my feelings.”

Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around Yibo and holds him tight, as tightly as he’s been wanting to embrace him. His first impulse is, _why didn’t you tell me sooner,_ and that makes him laugh.

Yibo shifts and lifts up, a little; just enough to look into his face. “Zhan-ge?” he asks uncertainly.

“I’ve been so stupid, Yibo,” he says outright. “Why didn’t I tell you sooner?”

Relief dawns on Yibo sharp and immediate. He’s kissing him the next second, and it’s their first kiss and how have they managed this _completely backwards_ , but Xiao Zhan opens to it right away and kisses him back with everything he’s got.

“Yibo…ah…Yibo… _Yibo,_ “ he insists, when Yibo is peppering his cheeks, his chin, his jaw with tiny kisses, and that earns him a brief pause and Yibo’s almost shy smile. “I really like you. Like, not just in a sex way. In a dating way. In the, ‘I think I love you’ way. Will you forgive me for being a dumbass?”

Yibo kisses his cheekbone, tracks down to his mouth, and gives him a brilliant smile. “Nothing to forgive.”

“I should have realized,” Xiao Zhan says, “when you shot everyone down and volunteered yourself, but…then, the next day, you told me not to make it weird.”

“Oh.” Yibo blinks, and wriggles on him, making Xiao Zhan’s eyes cross. They’re still very much connected. “Well, I was kind of a dumbass, too. I…I thought you didn’t like me that way, so I was trying to keep it at the level I thought you wanted.”

“And you took off right after the first session,” Xiao Zhan recalls.

“Ah…that was because if I stayed, I was worried I might jump you,” Yibo says, kissing the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

Xiao Zhan presses up into it. “You could’ve,” he says. “God, we could have straightened it all out right then.”

“Nothing I want to do to you is straight,” Yibo says. 

Xiao Zhan pouts up at him. “What, you don’t like the femboy stuff?”

Yibo runs a hand down his body and takes hold of his hip. “Oh, I like it,” he says easily. “But the best part about it is that you _are_ a boy.”

He dips down to kiss him again and they make out. Like, really make out. Eyes closed and tongues pressing together and trading deep, wet kisses like it’s the end goal and they have nowhere else to be. Yibo shifts against him and kisses him hard and his toes curl; Xiao Zhan whimpers a little as it presses Yibo’s softening dick deeper into the sticky, lube-slick mess he’s made of him. It’s almost too much but when Yibo starts to withdraw, Xiao Zhan clutches his arms and Yibo grins down at him and captures his mouth for more thorough, tongue-tangling kisses.

Xiao Zhan is in pure bliss. He arches up against Yibo and Yibo presses down against him, holding him tightly as they explore each other’s mouths. After a little while, Yibo moves in a way that makes Xiao Zhan aware he’s very much still inside him, but then Yibo’s dick slips out and he can’t help the soft noise of disappointment that escapes him.

Yibo grins at him and shifts on the bed until they’re lying side by side. He tugs him in for another kiss. “Don’t worry, Zhan-ge, we’re going to do it again.”

“En,” Xiao Zhan manages to get out in agreement before Yibo takes his mouth, his big hand roaming up and down him, fingers curled at his nape, stroking down his arm, his side, settling into the curve of his waist to stay there as they continue trading kisses.

Xiao Zhan could kiss him all afternoon and clear into evening. His lips are swollen when they pause for air and Yibo brings his hand up to stroke his cheek, looking so besotted Xiao Zhan is trying to figure out how he misread him completely.

“You said you thought you might jump me,” Xiao Zhan said. “But you…I didn’t think you even got hard. Like, the only time I saw it was Friday’s stream and that was because chat pointed it out and even then, I had to replay the VOD a few times.”

Yibo arches a brow. “I had to jerk off like two times before that first session,” he admits. “And I _still_ wanted to rail you into the sheets after I made you come. That was not the kind of show you signed up for, so I had to get out of there. Sorry.”

Xiao Zhan wrinkles his nose at him. “Don’t apologize. I should have said. I should have told you the reason you weren’t on that list of guys was because I actually like you.”

“What, so it’s better doing sex acts with someone you don’t like?” Yibo challenges, and now both brows are raised.

Xiao Zhan’s face screws up in consideration. “Okay, well, no,” he concedes. “Especially not if I’m doing them with someone else and I have a boyfriend.”

Yibo surges up, rolling him onto his back and propping himself on Xiao Zhan’s chest. “Mn, exactly. Now you can do those things with your boyfriend. But first, another round.”

Xiao Zhan squeaks. “Right now?”

“Mm-hmm.” Yibo rolls his hips and rubs against him, a devilish twinkle in his eye. “This time I’m gonna bang the hell out of my boyfriend. Besides, I know how much stamina you have, baby.”

Xiao Zhan moans and lifts up to meet him, putting a hand to his nape to drag him down for a kiss. He’s definitely good for it.

***

They skip the Wednesday stream.

Yibo takes him out on a date, instead. He even pulls Xiao Zhan’s chair out for him, which makes him absurdly touched and he’s into it.

They talk through plans for the next few streams together, the conclusion of the ‘Didi and Baby’ arc, and they’re excited about it, playing ideas off each other, Yibo riffing on a particular kink or how to work in a specific request from a big tipper, gesturing with his shapely hands. Xiao Zhan is fascinated at how the brakes have come off Yibo; they can do anything they want together. As long as they’re both into it, Yibo assures him, the sky is the limit.

After a thorough discussion of stream, they switch to other topics and Yibo says he wants him to meet his parents for the next holiday, to which Xiao Zhan agrees shyly. He’s never met someone’s parents as a significant other before, but he has a good feeling about Yibo. He thinks they’re going to be together a while.

He’s going to have to come out to his own parents, but that’s a problem for future Xiao Zhan.

They return to Xiao Zhan’s apartment after dinner and head straight for the couch.

The moment Yibo’s ass hits the cushion, Jianguo is trying to climb onto him, and gives the most offended trill when he picks her up, puts her down, and pulls Xiao Zhan onto the couch beside him. She looks from him to Xiao Zhan as if to ask, _are you going to let him treat me this way?_ and he smirks at her, thinking very loudly that if there is a competition, he’s in the lead. She puts her tail in the air and stalks off.

They settle in for the make-out session of Xiao Zhan’s dreams. Yibo caresses him all over with his big, beautiful hands and pulls him into his lap and they just kiss, for hours, chasing tongues with no other goal, no place to be, wrapped up in each other and the moment. Xiao Zhan is hard for most of it and can feel Yibo’s erection pressing against his thigh, but they’re in no hurry.

Everything they want from one another will be theirs in due time. 

When he’s ready to fall asleep twined with Yibo on the couch, Yibo carries him into the bedroom, undresses him, and they have slow, hot, incredibly intense sex. By the time Yibo lets him come, he’s shaking and begging him for it and Yibo looks just as much of a wreck.

The Friday stream feels like a relaunch. Xiao Zhan has already asked Meng Ziyi if he can commission her for a new starting screen, to which she replied with a sassy quote of her rate for art with two figures and “tips encouraged” underlined and highlighted. He laughs out loud, sends her his latest selfie with him and Yibo somewhere mid make-out session, a second attachment with a full body shot of Yibo, and assures her that he tips well.

Yibo comes over early and they mess around a little before stream, warming up. Xiao Zhan has to push him off several times with a laugh, and literally shoves his face away from his neck when Yibo ducks in to try and leave a bite mark there.

“You can do it later, you can give me the biggest hickey you want on stream,” Xiao Zhan promises.

Yibo’s eyes are hot on his. “On stream, I can mark you here,” he says, clasping Xiao Zhan’s inner thigh with one broad hand.

It sends a shiver down Xiao Zhan’s spine. “Or that,” he agrees.

He lets Yibo pick his outfit again. Really, the man knows what he likes to see on Xiao Zhan, and he’s got such great taste and a sense of color blocking that Xiao Zhan might just let him shop online for all Baby’s clothes from now on. There’s something very sexy about the thought of dressing up solely in outfits Yibo picks exclusively for him to take off.

The title of the stream is as vague as he can make it. They’ve decided to keep up the storyline of their personas, so Baby and Didi haven’t had some great revelation off stream, they’re not dating like Xiao Zhan and Yibo are now. He settles for _Baby gives in to desire,_ which could be just about anything really, but of course his stream has one burning desire.

Xiao Zhan is eager for it, too. He can’t wait to see Yibo plowing into him on the camera feed.

They’ve already done it once today so prep will be easier and quicker, too. At least, he hopes so.

Today he fixes on his long dark wig and Yibo snaps the top of one of his white thigh highs as he heads over to his computer desk, making him gasp and whirl back to playfully smack his hand. He’s wearing a cherry red halter top under one of Yibo’s white cardigan sweaters, a red skirt that barely reaches the thigh highs, and black garters with black panties that are so confining, his balls are uncomfortable and already he can’t wait for Yibo to take them off.

“Ready?” Yibo asks. He’s brought his laptop instead of his phone and he’s got it propped on Xiao Zhan’s dresser. They’ll have to get a double work station, Xiao Zhan decides. A second desk for Yibo to work from, pushed side by side with his. He’s already expressed the desire to edit Xiao Zhan’s stream VODs more professionally for when they go behind the paywall for subscribers.

“Are you ready?” Xiao Zhan shoots back. “This will be a marathon session.”

Yibo gives him a wicked grin. “And entirely my pleasure, I assure you.”

Xiao Zhan flushes a little. He’d hope his body is up to the job, but it’s nothing beyond the sex they’ve already been having for the past week. Turns out having a lot of pent up feelings for each other makes for a lot of overdue sex. This time it’s for the stream, and hopefully all those fat tips everyone’s been promising. 

He dons his mask, checks his appearance in his web cam, and gets his stream started.

“Hello loves! Today is going to be a special, long session,” he lets them know right away. “Sorry for the lack of stream on Wednesday. But we’re coming back stronger, better, with tons of new content!” He winks and hopes that conveys a hint at everything their future set list will feature.

He and Yibo have only started to sketch out the types of roleplays they have planned, but so far, they’re in agreement on the variety of scenarios and acts they want to try. Teacher/student and horny CEO with his secretary are just jumping off points.

Honestly, Xiao Zhan can’t wait.

He chats with his long-time viewers and deftly avoids their excited questions about today’s content. When they ask whether Didi is making a reappearance today, Xiao Zhan can’t help but grin, which he quickly tries to smother, and he hooks his thumbs into the oversized cardigan and makes a show of toying with it. The chat notices, of course, and goes wild with speculation.

“Now, it’s time for some private time,” Xiao Zhan announces in his breathy Baby voice, trying not to sound too excited. 

He gets up and heads for the bed after switching the camera focus, but before he can sit down and get settled, Yibo makes a beeline for him, grabbing him by the arms.

Xiao Zhan startled theatrically. “Didi!” he exclaims. “What are you doing here?”

“I want you,” Yibo proclaims. He’s grinning, his face not visible above the camera, and rolls his eyes at the cheesy lines they’ve come up with. “I’m sick of denying it and playing around with you.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Xiao Zhan asks. He’s pretty sure he’s a little red; his face is hot, at least. It’s like an inverse of his confession with Yibo and feels almost as real. 

Yibo pulls him close enough to kiss and runs a hand down his front. The camera will be able to capture the play of his hand from ribs to thigh. He cups Xiao Zhan’s ass over his skirt and presses their bodies together. “I want to go all the way, Baby,” Yibo declares, and Xiao Zhan grins. He cranes his head to peek at the stream chat. It’s going wild.

“O-oh,” Xiao Zhan falters. 

“You okay with that?” Yibo asks, low, but loud enough for the audio pickup.

Xiao Zhan reaches out to grasp the top edge of Yibo’s pants and pull their bodies closer, dropping his head in a heavy nod. The trailing ends of his wig are visible, transmitting the movement.

Yibo tips his chin up with a finger. “I need to hear it, Baby,” he says with quiet command.

Xiao Zhan can’t help but give him a brilliant grin, he’s so sexy. He’s going to make him feel good. And Yibo is his boyfriend now, which somehow makes this hotter. “Yes,” he says, not even trying to disguise how thrilled he is. He continues with an effort at sounding demure, “how do you want me?”

“Get on the bed,” Yibo orders him. “But don’t take your clothes off. I’m going to lift up that slutty skirt of yours.”

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan exclaims. He breaks away when Yibo lets up his grip and scrambles onto the bed, draping himself half on his back, half on his side. 

As usual, Yibo gets up onto the chest at the foot of the bed, moving toward him. This time, though, he unbuckles his pants and lowers them, exposing the boxer briefs underneath. He’s already got a bulge; they’re both worked up at the thought of the scene they’ve planned out even though they had sex a few hours ago. 

“Didi,” Xiao Zhan says, sounding as awed and dumbstruck as the first time he got a good look at Yibo’s dick. He’s a good thick size, and long, and perfect as far as Xiao Zhan is concerned even if it was a little intimidating at first. He continues, “Is that for me?”

“All yours,” Yibo promises, reaching to catch a lock of his hair.

“Can I suck it?” Xiao Zhan asks shyly, and this is one of the reasons it’s going to be a long stream. He puts a hand on Yibo and strokes him through his boxer briefs.

They both wanted the blowjob first. When Xiao Zhan admitted to Yibo that he’d thought he didn’t want to add that to the list because he didn’t want Xiao Zhan to suck his dick, well, they’d gone straight home and he’d proven him wrong about that. And they both agreed it was a sexy, natural progression for their characters.

Xiao Zhan can’t deep throat Yibo yet, but he’s having fun trying. 

“Yes,” Yibo says hoarsely. “Do it. Suck it, Baby. Get it nice and wet.” He makes a little face and, okay, the dirty talk is cheesy, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t care; he can’t wait to get his glossed lips around Yibo’s cock. 

He curls around on his side, ass facing the camera, and braces himself with one arm on Yibo’s thigh. They did a test run earlier with the camera on but the stream off, just so that Xiao Zhan could find the good angles that would actually allow him to suck Yibo’s dick but still capture it for the stream. 

Yibo pushes the cardigan down until it’s off one shoulder and strokes his wig away from his face as Xiao Zhan gets Yibo’s briefs down, positions himself, and gets his lips around his prize.

He already loves sucking Yibo into his mouth before he’s fully hard. He can get more of him into his mouth, and tries to deep throat him a little at least until he’s too long to fit. He settles into his rhythm for the duration and Yibo strokes the side of his face and neck that aren’t facing the camera, making low appreciative noises every now and then.

Xiao Zhan forgets there’s a stream, he’s so wrapped up in sucking Yibo’s dick, making it good for him. He loves the taste of it, Yibo is fresh and clean like he just washed, and the weight of his cock gliding against his tongue, pressing up against the back of his throat, tempts him to try and swallow him down. He sticks to the basics, though. He works his fingers down the rest of the length he can’t get into his mouth and sucks on him, drawing back occasionally to tongue at the head before sinking back down to suck some more.

Yibo tugs him up off his dick before he can make him come, making Xiao Zhan whine and surface from his dazed cock-fixated state. “Lay back,” he orders, and Xiao Zhan remembers what they’re doing, and he arranges himself eagerly on his side, knees drawn up to expose his ass for the camera. 

He doesn’t spend much time on prep. He doesn’t need to. Yibo takes his panties off, fingers him enough to make sure he’s still open from before, hauls him close with hands on his hip and thigh, and places the tip of his dick right there, nudging his hole.

“Yes, yes Didi, please,” Xiao Zhan whispers, watching the feed with mesmerized eyes. 

He watches it go in, and it’s a thrilling sight. He can’t help but moan as he watches Yibo feed his cock into him in one long slide, grip his thigh, and start to fuck him with quick, hard smacks. Yibo has to pause, shuffle them around so they fit better and he’s got a good angle, but when he grabs his hip and pumps into him again Xiao Zhan moans and can’t stop moaning. That’s it; he found the rhythm right away.

He watches Yibo show off a bit, pulling away from him just enough to display his lube covered cock, tilting Xiao Zhan and spreading his ass, sinking into him so the camera feed can see it all go in. It’s very obvious he’s not wearing a condom. Xiao Zhan watches with excitement and satisfaction; that’s Yibo plowing him, he’s so big and hard and all for him.

Yibo pulls out, crowding against him, and taps his flank. “On your knees, Baby,” he murmurs.

Xiao Zhan complies instantly, his excitement kicking up a notch. Yibo pulls on his hips, aligning their bodies and keeping Baby’s masked face in frame. He takes hold of his cock and seats himself with a low groan that Xiao Zhan echoes at a higher pitch, and they shudder together for a second. He’s really feeling it from this angle. 

“Didi,” he manages to get out as Yibo takes a bruising grip on his hips and pulls out only to pump back into him, rolling his body to give him insistent strokes of cock. Xiao Zhan braces himself into it, crying out, trembling with the intensity. Those rocking thrusts were a warm-up.

Yibo begins to rail him in earnest, pounding into him. Xiao Zhan cries out again and again, whimpers as the thrusts get short and shallow, and arches his back to rock back into it, meeting Yibo’s force with his own eagerness.

“Yes, yes,” he pleads, reaching for his cock under his skirt, hoping he’s furtive enough Yibo hasn’t noticed. Yibo, off camera and on, has proven possessive of being responsible for making Xiao Zhan come. All things considered it’s a kink he approves of, but sometimes a femboy has to take matters into his own hand.

Yibo notices, stopping mid-thrust to reach down and grab his wrist. “Stop that, or I’ll tie you up.”

“I, I’ll be good,” Xiao Zhan quavers, placing his hand where Yibo can see it. “Please, keep going.”

“Please keep going, what?” Yibo prompts.

“Didi,” Xiao Zhan murmurs, and exclaims as Yibo resumes pumping him full of cock. “Ahh, Didi, Didi please!”

“Please, what?” 

“Make me come, Didi,” Xiao Zhan begs, and Yibo groans, reaches down to snap one of his garters, pushes his little red skirt up around his waist, and rolls his hips to fuck him good and hard. His dick rubs up against Xiao Zhan’s prostate. Xiao Zhan’s eyes roll upward and he makes an entirely new set of noises. 

They haven’t done it much from behind yet. They’re going to have to do this more if this is how his body reacts, Xiao Zhan is vaguely aware of thinking, as he’s caught up in surprise that he’s starting to come without Yibo even wrapping a hand around him. 

God, Yibo is gonna tease him about that later. 

Xiao Zhan won’t be mad as long as he promises a repeat performance on command.

He tilts his hips and rubs his ass back against Yibo as he finishes jetting his load all over the towel. He’s exhausted but he tightens down on the big, beautiful cock inside him. He tenses down each time Yibo pushes in, until at last Yibo grunts and stiffens against him. He manages to pull out just in time to hold the head of his cock over Xiao Zhan’s ass and lower back, directing the pulses of come all over his skin.

It’s something neither of them were really big on the idea of, but they know stream will really want to see. Yibo prefers coming inside him, and Xiao Zhan actually likes that better too even if it makes clean-up kind of weird.

Xiao Zhan makes encouraging noises as Yibo rubs the head of his cock against his rear, smearing his own come there.

“Good girl,” Yibo says, and spanks the underside of his ass. Xiao Zhan whimpers.

This was only round one. They’ve got an entire next level planned; Yibo pulls him up into his lap and Xiao Zhan goes willingly. Yibo’s going to finger him, eat him out, and sit him on his cock to ride him until they both come again. At last, a good use for his high sex drive.

Letting stream in on it for tips is a bonus, and they’ve only begun to see what they can do together.

Later, glowing but exhausted, Xiao Zhan reviews the commentary from stream chat as Yibo goes to grab another towel.

“What’s the verdict?” Yibo asks on the bathroom threshold. He’s still naked, and Xiao Zhan sits up and looks away from his computer to ogle him with no shame. He’s allowed.

“They loved it, of course,” Xiao Zhan says, grinning. “Massive payload of tips and donos.”

“I’ll show you a massive payload if you come shower with me,” Yibo offers.

Xiao Zhan’s mouth drops open and he squeaks. “You can’t possibly go again after that last hour.”

Yibo grins. “Not yet, but maybe later.” He beckons.

Xiao Zhan glances at his computer. Fuck the chat; it can wait for him to look at it until later. More to the point, chat won’t fuck him, but Xiao Zhan has a boyfriend for that now.

He gets up and joins Yibo.

“Someone offered five thousand for a personal stream,” Xiao Zhan tells him while Yibo is scrubbing Xiao Zhan’s back and spending more time than strictly necessary on his ass and the underside of his balls.

“Really,” Yibo says, faintly intrigued.

“Mm, you interested?” Xiao Zhan asks. “They wanted to see me bouncing on your lap, cockwarming after you come, and riding cowboy for, like, two or three orgasms. Then no VOD—they want it just for them.”

“Wow,” Yibo says after a second. He leans in and puts his lips on Xiao Zhan’s neck. “I can’t believe we can get someone to pay that much money for all these things I’d do to you for free.”

Xiao Zhan grins over his shoulder at him.

“Maybe,” Yibo says. “That’s a lot of money. Damn. No VOD, not even for them?”

“Who knows, they’d probably capture it on their end.” He reaches back and squeezes Yibo’s hip. He’s not going to agree to it unless they both want to.

“We can think about it.” Yibo kisses his neck. “Want to get some bubble tea?”

“Yeah.” Xiao Zhan turns in his arms and presses in for more kisses. “I do.”

“Then after?”

“The night is ours. Just for me and you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title note:  
> Title comes from Wang Yibo’s single [無感 Wu Gan](https://lyricspinyin.com/2020/01/01/wu-gan-%E7%84%A1%E6%84%9F-by-wang-yi-bo-%E7%8E%8B%E4%B8%80%E5%8D%9A-pinyin-lyrics-and-english-translation/)
> 
> 沒有事情過不去天塌了還有愛在
> 
> _mei you shi qing guo bu qu tian ta le hai you ai zai_
> 
> _There are no troubles that won’t pass; even if the sky falls, love is still present_
> 
> Author note:  
> OH MY GOD THEY DID IT A LOT
> 
> Like, I had certain things outlined based on the prompt, and I got through them all heroically, then they did it ONE MORE TIME.
> 
> I almost chickened out of the fisting scene and wanted to cut that partly because okay, I signed up for a kinky prompt and made it porn with feelings but it was already _so damn long_ and I’m pretty sure it was my first time writing fisting (I honestly can’t remember) and I was like, oh no I’m not sure I want this for them, but we went there and hopefully it turned out as well as they thought it did.
> 
> This was just a one-shot. Finito. They live happily ever after. (I do have some soft head canons regarding the happily ever after.)
> 
> Even if the sky falls, love is still present.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete! There was so much of it, I'll be posting the rest tomorrow and Saturday. Additional tags will be added for additional acts.


End file.
